Segunda Oportunidad
by LoVeLeSs AnD bEtRaYeD
Summary: Que harias si te dieran una segunda oportunidad? Ser capaz de corregir tus errores y salvar a la gente que amas...esto es algo que nadie dejaria que se les escapara, es algo que se debe aprovechar, y eso es lo que Sakura pensaba hacer.
1. Chapter 1

**Segunda Oportunidad**

**Que harias si te dieran una segunda oportunidad? Ser capaz de correguir tus errores y salvar a la gente que amas...esto es algo que nadie dejaria que se les escapara, es algo que se debe aprovechar, y eso es lo que Sakura pensaba hacer**.

Sakura estaba corriendo tan rapido como sus piernas le permitian, brincaba de arbol en arbol esperando llegar a un lugar seguro.

Su cuerpo estaba agotado, tenia un brazo roto al igual que muchas heridas por todo su cuerpo, las lagrimas en sus ojos no le dejaban ver bien por donde iba haciendole mas dificil escapar.

_-No te detengas...no ahora!- _Sakura gritaba en su mente pensando en un motivo para continuar.

La chica no queria voltear atras, seguia corriendo porque aun escuchaba pisadas detras de ella.

Tenia que seguir corriendo, tenia que vivir. No tenia otra opcion. Debia continuar si queria vivir, **tenia** que vivir. Sus amigos, su familia, sus sensei. Todos habian muerto y todas sus esperanzas habian recaido en los hombros de la chica.

La chica sintio un enorme horror al sentir a su persiguidor justo detras de ella.

-No,no no!- Sakura murmuro llevando lo ultimo de chakra que tenia hacia sus pies, pero no era suficiente. Habia usado la mayoria de su chakra en salvar la vida de sus camaradas.

Mientras corria las lagrimas empezaban a caer con mas fuerza mientras veia a su alrededor, todo era un desastre, todo estaba en llama.

Lentamente le cuerpo de Sakura se fue apagando, lentamente su velocidad fue disminuyendo y en ese momento supo que era el final. Lo unico que resonaba en sus oidos era el latido de sus corazon.

La chica dio un gran suspiro. Este era el final. Por alguna razon la chica sentia un alivio, por fin podria descanzar de la misma manera que sus amigos.

Justo antes de que el mundo de la chica se oscureciera una potente luz aparecio frente a ella y eso fue lo ultimo que vio.

_..._

_...tic..._

_...tic...tic..._

_...tic...tic...tic..._

_-que...que es ese ruido?- _Sakura penso, todo a su alrededor era oscuridad, solo se escuchaba un pequeño sonido.

_...tic...tic...tic..._

_..tic...tic...tic...tic_

_-me siento...tan ligera...hay algo calido...que es?- _Sakura pensaba con pensamiento borrosos.

La chica hizo un enorme esfuerzo por abrir sus ojos, inmediatamente vio una pequeña luz amarillenta, como la de un foco que venia de otra habitacion. Sintio una brisa fria, seguramente habia una ventana abierta. Cuando ella estaba mas conciente, noto que estaba acostada en una cama, su cabeza descanzaba en una suave almuada mientras que su cuerpo estaba cubierto por una gran y pesada cobija.

La chica intento enfocar la mirada para ver donde estaba, pero su vision era borrosa, apenas y lograba distinguir una cosas, era como si estuviera debajo de aguas turbias.

-Pero que...- Sakura murmuro cansada y se asusto con lo que escucho.

Su voz, era distinta. Mas suave e infantil...como la de un niño.

Sakura se sento en la cama un poco alterada, trataba una y otra vez de aclarar su mirada pero no podia, mas que se fortara los ojos no podia aclarar su mirada.

La chica empezo a sentir alrededor de la cama, esperando buscar algo pero no encontro nada, solo noto que la cama era extremadamente grande. La chica se acerco a la orilla de la cama y bajo los pies, esperando tocar el suelo, pero solo se topo con aire, sus pies no tocaban el suelo.

Y entonces las sospechas de Sakura crecieron. Con cuidado la chica bajo de la cama y logro tocar el suelo, se paro derecha y se dio cuenta que la cama le llegaba unos sentimetros mas abajo del hombro.

Con terror la chica se quedo en su lugar. -Me...me encogi?- Pregunto al aire, pero al esuchar nuevamente su voz lo entiendio todo. Insticitivamente llevo sus manos a su pecho y al no sentir su busto, si no un extremadamente plano pecho, supo que tenia cuerpo de infante.-S-soy niña otra vez!?-

No, no, no, no no...como puede ser esto posible!? Si hace unos momentos estaba luchando por sobrevivir, no habia manera en que esto fuera verdad.

La chica empezo a caminar con las manos extendidad para no chocar con nada, la chica empezo a tocar algunos muebles para darse una idea de donde podria estar.

-Estoy...estoy en el cuarto papá- Sakura penso al sentir alrededor. -Entonces...debo tener como 5 años...- Sakura penso.

Para confirmar sus sospechas, lentamente fue hacia la puerta y al sentirla, tuvo que estirarse para alcanzar la manija para poder abrir la puerta.

Al abrirla, se apoyo en la puerta para seguir caminando, en ese momento se alegro que su casa solo era de un piso, era un dojo, asi no tendria que temer a encontrase con un escalon y caerse.

La chica recordaba su antigua casa, y de pronto sintio ganas de llorar. Tantos años atras, antes de que conociera a sus amigos, antes de que la guerra diera lugar...antes de que todos a su alrededor murieran en batalla.

_-Debo buscar a papá...- _Sakura penso y siguio caminando, se concentro y sintio un chakra en una habiatacion no muy lejos.

La chica al llegar abrio la puerta lentamente. -Papi...- Sakura lo llamo de la misma manera que lo hacia cuando era pequeña.

-Sakura-chan, que haces despieta? Ya es muy noche- La voz de su padre sonó. Era tal y como Sakura lo recordaba.

-Que pasa hija? Tuviste una pesadilla?- El papa de Sakura pregunto al ver que la niña se quedo parada en la puerta.

-P-papa...yo...- Sakura murmuro sin saber que decir, ya que no podia ver nada. -N-no puedo ver...-

Al terminar esa frace su papa corrio a su lado y se arodillo frente a ella, y la vio a los ojos. Y noto que los ojos jades de la chica se veian opacos, sin brillo.

-...Sakura-chan, estas segura?- Sus papa le pregunto antes de mover una mano frente a ella, y al no recibir respuesta de los ojos de la chica hacia el movimiento, se preocupo.

-Te voy a llevar al hospital- Su papa dijo.

De pronto el hombre alzo a Sakura entre sus brazos, parecio moverse por la habitacion. Sakura luego sintio una delgada manta cubriendola de pies a cabeza y luego escucho que su padre salia de la casa, hacia al hospital.

Sakura tenia su pequeña cabeza sobre el hombro de su papá dejandola ver hacia atras. Todo su cuerpo estaba cubierto con una manta, y la chica tenia que llevar una mano hacia su cabeza para jalar la manta que le cubria el rostro. Lo unico que alcanzaba ver eran luces borrosas de lo que parecia ser las calles y negocios de Konoha.

La chica escuchaba a la gente hablar y reir, tambien escuchaba los platos de un restaurante cuando pasaron. Todo sonaba tan familiar y diferente al mismo tiempo.

De pronto una gran luz blanca aparecio, Sakura supuso que ya habian entrado al hospital, podia ver a gente pasar, pero simplemente parecian bultos negros caminando de un lado a otro.

Escucho a su papá hablando con una enfermera y entonces la llevaron a una habitacion, Sakura sintio como el hombre se sentaba en una cama junto con ella.

-Sakura-chan, podrias voltear hacia aca?- Su papá le pregunto mientras le daba la vuelta para que viera hacia enfrete y estuviera sentada en una de las rodillas de su papá.

Luego sintio una mano sobre su cabeza y vio a una persona de blanco frente a ella.

-Hola Sakura-chan, soy tu doctor...me harias un favor? Podrias quedarte quieta?- El doctor le pidio con palabras dulces.

Sakrua asintio, aun recuerda cuando le decia lo mismo a sus pequeños paciente cuando la iban a ver al hospital.

La chica vio a una luz frente a ella, seguramente era de una pequeña linterna, el doctor le hizo otros examenes medicos los cuales Sakura conocia bastante bien.

-Entonces Doctor, que tiene mi hija?- Su papá le pregunto.

-Bueno, aparte de estar un poco baja de peso, no alcanza la estatura promedia de un niño de cuatro años, pero eso no es de preocuparse y aparte con una dieta controlada, ella estara sana- El doctor empezo.

_-Asi que tengo cuatro...- _Sakura penso para si misma.

-En cuanto a sus ojos...Me temo que su hija tiene ambas retinas irritadas, su iris no responde hacia la luz, osea no cambia de tamaño y sus pupilas estan quemadas- El doctor informo asustando a Sakura y a su papá

-Como?! Sakura tenia una perfecta vision hace unas horas!- Su papá dijo.

-Que fue lo ultimo que hizo?-

-Cenó y se fue a dormir- El hombre dijo.

-Hm... Los ojos de su hija estan gravemente heridos, puede que hayan sido por algun quimico o luz, no sabe si Sakura-chan ha estado jugando con algun quimico, como en la cocina o en el baño?-

-No, siempre la tengo bien vigilada, aparte ella es una niña inteligente, sabe que es bueno y que es malo- Su papá comento.

Sakrua estaba en shock, al ser un doctor sabe que sus ojos estan tan dañados que puede que no tenga mejora. Aun no entendía el porque, si en su linea del tiempo tenia una excelente vision, puede que sea un efecto secundario por haber viajado en el tiempo?

-...Una luz- Sakura dijo, recordando que momentos antes de que todo oscureciera un gran luz estuvo frente a ella.

-Disculpa?- El doctor pregunto.

-...vi una luz muy fuerte- Sakura les dijo.

-Donde hija?- Su papá pregunto.

-...fuera de la ventana- Ella mintio.

-Puede que haya sido una luz tan potente que haya quemado sus ojos- El doctor le dijo.

-Entonces...mi hija esta ciega?- Su papa pregunto preocupado.

-No te preocupes papi, aun puedo ver poquito- Sakura le dijo a su papá tratando de aliviar aunque fuera un poco su preocupacion.

Hubo silencio hasta que el doctor volvio a hablar. -La pequeña puede distinguir un porcentaje de la luz que entra por sus ojos, tambien distingue unos objetos, aunque sea borroso...puede que con terapia regrese su vision...los años lo dira todo-

-Ya veo...gracias por atendernos- Su papa dijo con un tono triste. Y con eso ambos salieron del hospital.

Sakura noto que su papá caminaba lento y la sujetaba con fuerza.

-Papí, estoy bien...- Sakura le dijo a su papa abrazandolo por el cuello.

-Lo se pequeña...lo se- Su papa rio ligeramente mientras seguia caminando por las calles.

Al llegar a casa, el hombre llevo a su hija a su cuarto y la acosto en la cama para luego cobijarla. El hombre se paro y camino hacia la ventana que estaba abierta y estaba por cerrarla pero se detuvo, volteo a ver a Sakura y decidio mejor dejar la ventana abierta sabiendo que su hija no podia dormir sin que la ventana estuviera abierta.

-...Buenas noches- Su papá le dijo mientras se acostaba a su lado y la abrazaba.

Sakura se acurruco en el pecho de su papá, una vez que escucho que su papá habia caido dormido la chica abrio los ojos, para ver borrones oscuros y grises.

_-...que voy a hacer?...he viajado en el tiempo, vuelvo a tener cuatro años...hay tanto que podria evitar, mejorara el futuro...pero estoy ciega...que se supone que haga...- _Sakura penso con un pequeño suspiro. _-Una mujer de 18 años en el cuerpo de una de cuatro...podria usar eso a mi ventaja...en estos momentos...la masacre del clan Uchiha aun no pasa...podria evitar ese incidente...Gaara aun puede ser salvado...aun no conozco a mis otros amigos...aun no conozco a Naruto ni a Sasuke...mi papa aun esta vivo...todo puede cambiar...-_

Entonces una sonrisa aparecio en el rostro de la chica, esto era lo que tanto anelaba, una segunda oportunidad.

Ahora que tenia esta oportunidad no pensaba dejarla ir, planeaba cambiar todo...mejorara todo.

_-Entonces esto es el motivo por el cual he vuelto...debo protejer a la gente que amo...debo salvarlos del horrible futuro que les espera...debo cambiar todo para hacer que todo sea mejor...yosh! eso hare! proteje el futuro de todos!-_

Y con esa motivacion sakura fue a dormir esperando con ansias el siguiente dia.

**...Um..hehe que tal? Esto se me ocurrio de repente y quise escribirlo antes de que se me fuera la idea...asi que...**

**Deberia continuar la historia?**

**Porfavor digame y comenten 3 ;3**


	2. Chapter 2

Cuando Sakura desperto, noto que su papá no estaba con ella. La chica sento en la cama, viendo alrededor desepcionada que aun veia todo borroso.

-Tengo que buscar la forma de como vivir sin mi vista...- Sakura murmuro.

Sakura estaba por parase de la cama de su papá cuando escucho la puerta abrirse.

-Sakura-chan, buenos dias- Su papá le dijo entrando al cuarto.

-Buenos días papí- Sakura le dijo con una sonrisa.

-Ven, vamos a desayunar- Su papá dijo acercandose a la cama y la alzo entre sus brazos, el hombre parecia mas calmado que el dia anterior y Sakura estaba feliz por eso.

El hombre llevo a Sakura a la cocina y la sento en la mesa. Sakura pudo distinguir el delicioso aroma de hot cakes que la niña tanto amaba.

-Toma, aun estan un poco calientes- Su papa le dijo y la niña logro oir el ruido del plato cuando fue puesto frente a ella. -Quieres miel?-

La chica asintio feliz, su papa rio y fue en busca de la miel.

Mientras Sakura estaba haciendo planes en su cabeza.

-_Podria usar chakra para saber donde esta la gente...pero creo que lo mas conveniente es usar mi audicion a un cien porciento...asi podre escuchar cualquier cosa que se diriga hacia mi...No sera tan dicil, yo ya tengo entrenamiento AMBU...- _Sakura sonrio.

-Aqui esta!- Su papa de pronto dijo volviendo a su lado, y lentamente virtio un poco de miel en el desayuno de la niña. -Tambien te hice jugo de naranja, espero que te lo tomes todo-

Ambos tuvieron un divertido desayuno, Sakura amaba a su padre con todo su corazon, en su tiempo, su papá, al ser un junin murio en batalla cuando Sakura se encontraba en la academia, asi que estar desayunando con su papá era algo especial para Sakura. Pero a la niña de mentalidad de una mujer de 18, no le parecia del todo divertido que su padre la tuviera que alimentar. La chica entendia que su padre estuviera preocupado debido a que perdio la vista pero...esto era realmente incomodo.

-...tu mamá estaria orgullosa de ti- Su papá de pronto dijo cuando acabaron de desayunar.

Sakura volteo su cabeza hacia donde la voz de su padre provenia con un gesto de tristeza. Su madre habia muerto poco despues de que Sakura naciera, debido a su debil corazon, dejando al hombre quien era un junin como padre soltero de dos hijos. Sakura realmente admiraba a su padre, sobre todo porque aunque tuviera misiones y cosas que atender, siempre hacia espacio para Sakura, la chica sintio que su padre habia sufrido mucho con la muerte de su madre y la desaparicion de su primer hijo, el hermano mayor de Sakura. Pero esa era otra historia.

Su papa era un hombre joven, de 28 años, tenia el pelo rojo que le llegaba a medio cuello y ojos color jade, un hombre alto y con gran corazon. Un hombre trabajador y divertido.

-...porque no vas a tu cuarto a jugar? Yo limpio la cocina y te preparo un baño- El hombre le dijo recogiendo los platos.

-Okey...- Sakura dijo mientras se bajaba de su silla con un brinquito.

-Ah! q-quieres que te lleve?- Su papá pregunto recordando la cegera de su hija.

-No papí estoy bien- Sakura le dijo con una gran sonrisa. -Quiero tratar de hacerlo yo sola-

-Bueno, si necesitar mi ayuda solo llamame- El hombre rio mientras revolvia el cabello de Sakura.

Sakura se fue de la cocina mientras se apoyaba en las paredes, cuando estuvo fuera de la cocina la chica se despego de la pared y se paro en medio del pasillo.

-Hora de ponerme a prueba- Sakura susurro. La chica extendio su chakra para sentir todo a su alrdededor, e hizo un mapa en su mente, de donde y como eran las cosas. Era como ver todo a su alrededor sin realmente verlo. Luego la chica se concentro en su audicion, despues de unos segundos de meditacion, escucho a su padre en la cocina, mientras escuchaba a la gente en la calle y los pajaritos fuera de la ventana.

-Bien...primer paso...- Sakura se dijo a si misma y con pequeños pasos empezo a avanzar, uno tras otro. Se reto a si misma de no tocar nada, ni paredes ni muebles. Simplemente se guiaba con lo que su chakra le mostraba y lo que oía.

Y por fin lo logro. Llego a su cuarto felizmente, la chica aun recordaba donde estaba todo asi que no tenia porque preocuparse, se sento en la alfombra del piso de su cuarto y sintio sus juguetes en el suelo. Sin tocarlos trato de distinguir que eran, era un oso de peluche, una muñeca, unos cubos de costruccion entre otros.

La chica dio un suspiro, habia avanzado mucho para ser solo un dia. Sentia que ya estaba lista para salir a la calle. La chica logro escuchar una onda de viento y volteo para ver hacia un lado, donde deberia estar su ventana y no se sorprendio con que estuviera abierta.

La chica sonrio con tristeza. Era un costumbre de cuando era niña, dejar la ventana de su cuarto abierta, si no estaba abierta no podria dormir, una costumbre que desaparecio despues de que Naruto y Sasuke se fueran.

-Sakura-chan! Lo lograste!- Su papá le dijo llamando su atencion, cuando el hombre entro Sakura estaba en el piso con unas hojas de papel y unos crayones. -Estoy orgulloso-

-Gracias papi- Sakura le dijo con una sonrisa mientras su papá la alzaba. -Bueno vamos a darte un baño-

El hombre antes de irse, vio lo que su hija estaba haciendo, pero al solo ver garabatos no les presto atencion.

El papá llevo a su hija al baño, Sakura pudo escuchar el agua correr en la bañera y sonrio. Al llegar su papá le ayudo a quitarse la ropa y la sento en medio de la tina. De imediato Sakura sintio el agua tibia. Su papa empezo a lavar su cabello mientras la chica jugaba con el agua.

Cuando Sakura estaba casi lista, sono el timbre de su casa. Su papá dio un suspiro.

-Sakura-chan, crees poder estar bien un minutito mientras voy a atender, aun estas toda enjabonada- Su papá le dijo.

-Si papí, no me movere- Sakura le dijo.

Su papá rio y fue hacia la puerta lo mas rapido posible. Sakura empezo a jugar con su cabello, apenas y alcanzaba su hombro, tambien noto que realmente era muy pequeña para su edad.

-...tambien estoy baja de peso- Sakura murmuro confundida. -Pero si en mi tiempo esta completamente sana...-

La chica se concentro y con su gran aundicion logro esuchar a su papa abrir la puerta. -Vamos a ver que tan buena audicion tengo...- La chica se dijo a si misma y estaba lista para escuchar la conversacion.

Era un jounin que al parecer, venia a decirle a su padre que el hokage le habia dado una mision, y que tenia que ir a verlo antes de medio dia. Aunque su padre trato de decir que no podria tomar la mision, parecia que era necesario que lo hiciera. Despues de que ambos platicaran un poco mas, su padre acepto antes de cerrar la puerta e ir directamente con Sakura.

-Quien era papí?- Sakura pregunto.

-Un colega...el hogake me dio una mision...pero no se si pueda ir y dejarte sola- Su papá murmuro, era cierto que aveces dejaba a Sakura encargada con su vecina, pero el hombre realmente no queria dejar a Sakura en estas condiciones.

-Una mision? Puedo ir contigo?- Sakura pregunto pensando que seria una buena oportunidad para probarse a si misma.

-...No lo se, si es una mision dificil, te quedas. Pero si es facil, tal vez te pueda llevar con migo- Su papá le dijo y la termino de bañar.

Su papá seco a Sakura y la llevo a su cuarto para luego vestirla en un mayon de color azul marino que le quedaba un poco grande y un bluson tejido de color blanco para mantenerla caliente. Haciendola ver adorable.

-Bueno, me acompañas con el hokage?- Su papá le pregunto mientras le cepillaba su cabello.

-Si! quiero ir...- Sakura le dijo feliz.

-Muy bien, solo dejame ponerte tus zapatos y estamos listos para irnos- El hombre dijo mientras le ponia unos zapatitos de piso del mismo color que su mayon.

Su papa la cargo y entonces salieron de su casa hacia la oficina del hokage.

Sakura se sentia feliz, ya que incluso con vision borrosa era capaz de saber que habia a su alrededor. Y una vez que llegaron a la torre, su padre toco a la puerta y se escucho la voz del hokage.

-Pasen!-

Su papa entro a la oficina con Sakura en brazos. -Buenos dias Hokage-sama- Su papa dijo.

-Buenos dias Daiki-kun!- El hokage dijo, la chica no pudo evitar sonreir. El anciano era tal y como lo recordaba. -Veo que has traido a una invitada-

-Si, dile Hola al Hokage, Sakura-chan- Su papa le dijo mientras la bajaba de sus brazos.

-Hola Hokage-sama- Sakura saludo con una reverencia y pudo sentir la mirada del Hokage.

-Hola pequeña sakurita- El hokage le dijo y la saludo, pero al ver que los ojos de la chica no estaban en él, sino que veia hacia un punto invisible en la pared. Volteo a ver a su padre por una respuesta.

-Ah, vera Hokage-sama, mi hija perdio la vista- Su papa dijo con un tono serio.

-Oh! Lo lamento mucho- El hokage dijo mientras veia a la chica con cariño.

Sakura sacudio la cabeza. -No se preocupe Hokage-sama, estoy bien- Ella dijo haciendo que el hombre riera.

-Bueno, Daiki-kun, te llame porque necesito que entregues este pergamino a Suna, pero...entiendo si decides no tomar esta mision- El hokage le dijo al hombre.

-_Suna?...podre encontrar a Gaara!- _Sakura penso felizmente.

-Gracias por comprender Hokage-sama...pero yo...- Su papá empezo, pero Sakura tiro de su manga para que le pusiera atencion.

-Quiero ir a Suna papí, podemos ir?- Sakura dijo sin ver a su papa, sino su vista en el mismo lugar de hace unos momentos. De esa manera era mas facil concentrarse en su audicion.

-Eh? Quieres ir Sakura-chan?- Su papá le pregunto a lo cual la chica asintio. -Bueno...supongo que podemos ir-

-Gracias Papí- Ella dijo y sonrio.

-Bueno, si aceptas, te dare los detalles de la mision...- El hokage empezo.

Mientras el anciano y su padre hablaban, Sakura empezo a sentir a su alrededor y sonrio al sentir un chakra muy familiar.

Silenciosamente la chica se escapo de la oficina sin que ninguno de los dos adultos se dieran cuenta.

La chica con cuidado empezo a caminar, no queria chocar con nada, pero aun asi trato de ir lo mas rapido que podria hacia el lugar donde encontraria ese chakra.

Corrio hasta que llego a una tienda que estaba cerca del parque.

-Que no entiendes!? No quiero verte aqui!- Un hombre grito captando la atencion de la chica.

-Pero yo...- Un niño empezo a hablar pero lo interrumpieron.

-No quiero escucharte! Largo!- El hombre volvio a gritar.

Sakura fruncio el ceño y camino hacia ellos con enojo. -Oye! No debes hablarle asi a un niño! quien te crees que eres!?- Sakura le grito al hombre mientras se acercaba a ellos. -Deberia darte verguenza! se supone que eres un adulto, pero no pareces ser mas que una persona inmadura e inutil! Konoha debe sentirse avegonzado de tener a un ciudadano como tu! Eres despreciable! Largo!-

La chica sintio como el hombre se tensaba, antes de irse en silencio. Entonces Sakura dio un respiro.

_-Creo que me pase un poquito de la raya...- _Sakura penso antes de voltear y sonreirle al niño.

-Hola! mi nombre es Sakura- Ella se presento. -Quieres ir a jugar al parque?-

-C-claro! Por cierto...Mi nombre es Naruto- El niño dijo sonriendo mientras se sonrojaba ligeramente.

-Un gusto Naruto...sabes no debes dejar que la gente te grite asi- Sakura le dijo mientras intentaba no ir y jalarle los cachetes al niño. Naruto era tan adorable cuando era pequeño!

-B-bueno...esque...- Naruto murmuro sin saber que decir, pero luego el chico se dio cuenta de algo. Parecia que Sakura estaba viendo algo detras de el, el chico volteo hacia atras y al ver que no habia nada hizo un gesto. -Que ves?-

Sakura dio una risita. -No veo nada- Ella respondio.

-Eh~? pero entonces...- Naruto empezo.

-Soy ciega- Sakura explico.

Naruto se quedo callado por un momento. -Oh! L-Lo siento yo...yo no sabia-El dijo.

-No te preocupes Naruto! Entonces...vamos a jugar?- Sakura le pregunto mientras estiraba una mano para que Naruto la tomara.

-Claro! Vamos! Hagamos un castillo de arena!- Naruto dijo entusiasmado mientras tomaba la mano de Sakura. -No te preocupes! Yo te guio-

Sakura le sonrio dulcemente cuando Naruto la empezo a llevar al parque cuidando que la chica no se cayera, en su tiempo ella fue muy grosera con Naruto pero esta vez no seria asi, esta vez lo cuidaria de los maltrados del pueblo, no iba a permitir que lo lastimaran otra vez.

-Aqui estamos!- Naruto dijo con una sonrisa mientras se paraban frente a la caja de arena. -Sientate aqui, ire por una cubeta y una pala!- El chico dijo ayudando a Sakura a sentarse en la arena antes de irse corriendo.

Sakura se echo a reir. Esto iba a ser divertido.

La chica empezo a escuchar a su alrededor, al parecer habia pocos niños y algunos padres caminando por ahi. La chica se sorprendio al sentir otra presencia familiar, no una, sino cuatro.

Era Sasuke, junto con su hermano Itachi y su primo Shisui. Tambien estaba una mujer, la cual Sakura supuso que era la mamá de Sasuke. La chica sonrio otra vez al ver lo feliz que Sasuke era al estar con su familiar, no era nada como el chico que ella habia conocido.

La chica decido hacer un pequeño plan. Mientras Sasuke corria alrededor jugando con su hermano y primo, Sakura se paro de la caja de arena y fue a pararse en medio del patio. Al parecer Sasuke no la habia visto y de pronto...

_Bam!_

Sasuke choco con Sakura haciendo que ambos calleran al piso.

-Ouch...- Sakura murmuro, no penso que doleria tanto. Pero era mas pequeña que el y Naruto. Apenas y su cabeza alcanzaba la nariz del niño.

-Oye!- Sasuke le dijo enojado. Mientras su primo y hermano corrieron hacia el.

-Sasuke-chan, estas bien?- Shisui le pregunto ayudandole a pararse.

-Lo siento, no te vi- Sakura le dijo mientras se paraba con cuidado

-Debiste, el iba corriendo y te paraste en el camino- Itachi la regaño, pensando que la chica era otra fan de su hermanito.

-Bueno yo...- Sakura murmuro, no se sentía muy comoda alrededor de Itachi ya que era un enemigo en su tiempo.

-Oye!- Una voz grito y voltearon a ver a Naruto corriendo hacia ellos. -Estan molestando a Sakura-chan!?-

-No! ella se atraveso en mi camino!- Sasuke dijo.

-Y? No es su culpa! debiste figarte!- Naruto le dijo de vuelta.

-Porque?! ella no me vio!- Sasuke respondio.

-No es obvio?!- Naruto el grito.

Sakura sonrio recordando los pleitos entre Sasuke y Naruto, cuando aun eran el equipo 7 y eso hizo que su corazon diera un apreton.

-Eh...como que obvio?- Shisui pregunto.

-Sakura-chan es ciega!- Naruto le dijo cruzando los brazos sobre su pecho.

Inmediatamente los tres Uchiha voltearon a ver a la pelirosa con ojos abiertos.

-O-oh! Lo siento!- Shisui fue el primero en disculparse. -Estas bien? Perdon por nuestra rudeza-

-Si, no te preocupes- Sakura les sonrio, mientras veia hacia otro lado.

Sasuke se sintio un poco culpable pero no dijo nada.

-Vamos Sakura-chan, vamos a jugar- Naruto le dijo y tomo la mano de Sakura para llevarla de vuelta.

-Ne...tu nombre es Sasuke, verdad?- La pelirosa le pregunto al chico antes de irse.

-S-si...- Sasuke murmuro.

-Quieres jugar con nosotros? Estamos haciendo castillos de arena- Sakura le sonrio.

-U-um...- Sasuke murmuro antes de asinitir y seguir a ambos a la caja de arena.

-Al parecer Sasuke-chan, hizo nuevos amigos- Shisui sonrio.

-Hm...no sabia que la chica era ciega- Itachi murmuro viendo como la pelirosa era jalada por Naruto mientras el y Sasuke se iban peleando.

A lo lejos Mikoto vio toda la escena y estaba sonriendo ampliamente.

Los tres jugaron y se divirtieron por un rato, la pelirosa se sintio satisfecha al presentar a Sasuke y Naruto antes de la academia. Los chicos estaban compitiendo por ver quien hacia el castillo mas grande mientras Sakura los ayudame e Itachi y Shisui los vigilaban de cerca.

-Chicos, ya es hora de irnos- Una voz dijo, era la mamá de Sasuke.

-aw...pero mamá- Sasuke murmuro antes de dar un suspiro y pararse.

-Gracias por dejar jugar a Sasuke con nosotros- Sakura le dijo a la mujer mientras se paraba y hacia una reverencia.

-Oh! Yo deberia ser quien deberia estar agradecida- Mikoto le sonrio a la pequeña niña.

-Sakura-chan!- Alguien grito, al parecer era su padre quien iba corriendo hacia ella tan rapido como podia.

-Hola papí- Sakura lo saludo.

-Oh dios! Nunca vuelvas a desaparecer asi! Pense que te habia pasado algo, te pudiste haber lastimado- Su papa el dijo al llegar al lado de la pelirosa y se hinco a su lado.

Sakura sonrio. -No papí, logre llegar aqui gracias a Naruto, el me cuido-

-Naruto?- Su papá pregunto antes de voltear a ver al rubio, al verlo sonrio. -Oh, gracias Naruto-kun, si no hubieras estado ahi, seguramente Sakura-chan estaria perdida por algun lado-

-No hay porque!- Naruto le dijo sonriendo.

-Que tal si te recompenso por tu ayuda? Quieres ir a cenar con nosotros?- Su papá le pregunto.

-E-eh? Seguro!- Naruto dijo feliz.

-Pefecto!- Su padre rio antes de pararse y voltear a ver a los Uchiha.

-Buenos dias, gracias por cuidar de mi hija. Cuando me di cuenta, se habia ido!- Su papá dijo riendo.

-Oh, no se preocupe por eso- Mikoto le sonrio.

-Ne...tu eres Sasuke-kun verdad? Porque no mañana vuelven a jugar?- Su padre le pregunto al menor.

-Eso me gustaria...- Sasuke dijo feliz.

-Bien! Sera mejor irnos- Su papá dijo mientras alzaba a Sakura y le tomaba la mano a Naruto. -Hasta luego Uchiha-san, Sasuke-kun, Itachi-kun y Shisui-kun-

-Hasta luego Haruno-san- Shisui se despidio de el mientras que Itachi asintio con la cabeza.

Una vez que ellos se fueron, los uchiha regresaron a su casa.

-Me dejarias jugar con Sakura-chan otra vez?- Sasuke le pregunto a su mamá.

-Por supuesto hijo, cuando quieras ir esta bien. Tambien puedes invitar a Naruto-kun- Su madre dijo.

-Es bueno verte jugar con tus amigos- Shisui le sonrio a su primito antes de voltear a ver a Itachi. -Tu tambien deberia buscarte con quien jugar- Dijo jugetonamente.

-Calla...- Itachi murmuro.

Mientras tanto Sakura y Naruto estaban en la sala de su casa mientras su padre hacia la cena.

-Ne...Sakura-chan! Yo sere un ninja y tu seras la princesa- Naruto dijo mientras jugaban con unos muñecos y le entregaba uno a Sakura.

Sakura rio mientras tomaba el muñeco. -Entonces quieres ser un ninja?- Pregunto.

-Si! no le digas a nadie pero...quiero convertirme en el Hogake- Naruto le susurro a la chica en el oido su gran secreto haciendo que la chica sonriera.

-Es un gran sueño Naruto- Sakura le dijo. -Seras un gran Hokage!-

-E-Eso crees? todos dicen que...-

-No importa lo que los demas digan Naruto, si eso quieres, hazlo!- Sakura lo interrumpio. -Sabes yo tambien tengo un sueño, cuando tu te conviertas en Hokage yo sere una gran medico ninja- La chica le dijo sabiendo que el sueño de Naruto y el suyo se cumplirian.

-Es una promesa! Naruto grito lanzando un puño al aire.

-Chicos, hora de comer!- Su padre le dijo desde la cocina.

Naruto se paro de un brinco y tomo la mano de Sakura para llevarla a la cocina.

-Huele delicioso!- Naruto grito feliz.

-Bueno, espero que este rico- Su padre dijo sirviendo dos platos enfrente de los niños.

Los tres comieron una deliciosa cena, Sakura sabia que su padre nunca juzgaria a alguien, asi que haberle presentado a Naruto era exactamente lo que necesitaba para que el rubio se sintiera mas apoyado.

Al terminar la cena, los tres limpiaron la cocina.

-Estas seguro que no quieres que te lleve a tu casa?- Su padre le pregunto a Naruto.

-Claro! puedo irme solo- Naruto le dijo sonriendo.

-Ok, con cuidado- Su padre dijo antes de que el chico se fuera corriendo felizmente a su casa.

Su padre rio antes de cerrar la puerta e ir a lado de su hija.

-Gracias por invitar a mi amigo- Sakura le dijo a su papá.

-No hay de que hija, Naruto-kun, es un buen niño- Su padre dijo.

Sakura asintio y se fue a su cuarto y se sento en el piso. La chica tomo las hojas en las que habia dibujado. Las hojas con garabatos era solo una distraccion, ya que debajo de esas hojas la chica escondio una hoja.

Era una lista, la cual estaba muy bien escrita, con letras tipicas de un doctor. Era algo que un niño de cuatro años no podia hacer, asi que decidio esconder esa lista.

La chica tacho la primera cosa en la lista con un crayon rojo.

1.- Encontrar a Naruto y Sasuke y hacerme su amiga.

La chcia sonrio antes de ver las cosas de la lista, y vio que de las ultimas cosas de la lista iba a ser algo que cumplirira mucho antes de lo pensado.

...Salvar a Gaara.

-Pronto te salvare Gaara...- Sakura sonrio antes de pararse, doblar la hoja de papel y guardarla en un cajon.

-Sakura-chan, vamos a preparar nustras mochilas para mañana- Su papá dijo entrando a su cuarto.

-Si papí- Sakura dijo feliz.

Su padre sonrio y saco dos mochilas de un armario. La mochila de su padre era una de cuero de color negro mientras la de su hija era una chiquita mochila de tela de color rojo con una florecita pintada al frente.

Sakura hizo un gesto al ver lo infantil que era la mochila, pero no habia nada que pudiera hacer.

_-Mañana...mañana hare un nuevo amigo-_ Sakura sonrio mientras su padre la cargaba hacia su cuarto para arreglar sus mochilas para el día siguiente.

**...Tada! nuevo capitulo! espero que les haya gustado y perdonen las faltas de ortografía haha.**

**unakari:** Hehe gracias por el comentario y no te preocupes todo mejorara!

**enma: **Gracias por leer mi historia y por comentar.

**Guest: **Muchas gracias por el comentario!

**Guest: **Gracias por el comentario y no te preocupes, tus preguntas se responderán conforme avance la historia.

**Sakura Hatsu: **Gracias por comentar~

**johanaguadalupe aguileraperez: **Hehe gracias por tu hermoso comentario! :D

**kodoku to kurai: **Me alegra que te haya gustado! n.n

**Ryu1113: **Haha tal vez agregue algo de romance, pero mas adelante, gracias por tu comentario y sugerencia!

**Griffith - Berserk: **Aww...gracias! Tu también eres de mis personas favoritas! haha y espero que esta historia llene tus expectativas! Y gracias por tu hermoso comentario!

**DULCECITO311: **Hehe gracias por tu comentario n.n

**NicoleAnimes: **Haha gracias por comentar en mi humilde historia :3

**GRACIAS A TODOS LO QUE COMENTARON Y ESPERO QUE HAYAN DISFRUTADO DEL CAPITULO :D**


	3. Chapter 3

A la mañana siguiente, su padre se desperto temprano para prepararle algo de comer a Sakura antes de salir en su mision.

Sakura estaba en su cuarto mientras se acomodaba su mochila en su espalda, estaba vestida en un vestidito color rojo oscuro, con zapatitos negros.

La chica metio a escondidas su lista a la mochila, donde dentro tenia un sueter y un mapache de peluche.

La chica camino a la cocina y sonrio y al ver a su padre poniendo los platos en el mesa.

-Que bueno que has llegado Sakura-chan- Su padre dijo con una sonrisa, sentandose a lado de su hija para empezar su desayuno.

Al acabar, ellos limpiaron, tomaron sus cosas y cerraron su casa para luego salir a su mision.

-Bueno Sakura-chan, hora de irnos- Su padre dijo acomodando su mochila, la cual tenia algunas armas, pergaminos y la ropa de el y su hija. Luego tomo a Sakura entre sus brazos y empezar a caminar fuera de la aldea.

Sakura empezo a ver alrededor, era un dia soleado y la chica podia distinguir el bosque que los rodeaba, podia escuchar las ardillas y otros animales que habitaban el bosque.

-Cuando lleguemos a Suna, tengo que ir a ver el Kazekage, asi que si quieres una vez que lleguemos y nos instalemos en el hotel, puedes ir a jugar al parque- Su padre le informo.

-Eso me gustaria...quiero hacer amigos- Sakura le dijo.

Ambos siguieron caminando disfrutando de su alrededor, su padre le iba contando historias y le explicaba el porque de las cosas, obviamente eran cosas que Sakura ya sabia pero aun asi escuchaba a su padre atentamente.

Despues de un rato, su padre empezo a correr, para ahorrar tiempo. Sakura tuvo que hundir su cabeza en el chaleco junin de su padre para que le viento no le diera en la cara.

Cuando ya estaban cerca de Suna, Sakura pudo reconocer que ya estaban en el decierto.

Al llegar a la aldea, Sakura pudo distinguir algunas cosas que aun permanecian en su tiempo, le traia tantos recuerdos.

Su padre hablo con unos guardias antes de irse a un hotel. Al entrar Sakura noto que era un cuarto pequeño pero acogedor.

-Si quieres puedes llevarte tu mochila- Su padre le dijo mientras bajaba la suya y la ponia sobre la cama.

-Si, me la llevare- Sakura dijo con una sonrisa.

-Bueno...estare casi todo el dia en la oficina del Kazekage, pero cuando salga si quieres podemos ir a cenar lo que tu quieras- Su padre dijo.

Sakura asintio antes de que ambos salieran del hotel y a la calle. La pelirosa conocia perfectamente bien ese parque, ya que hubo veces en las que Gaara y ella caminaban por el cuando la pelirosa tenia misiones en Suna.

Su padre dejo a Sakura en la caja de arena antes de darle un beso y despedirse de ella. El hombre iba a poner extremada atencion al chakra de su hija para saber si estaba bien.

Cuando su padre se fue Sakura decidio explorar un poco alrededor esperando encontrar a Gaara. Aun siendo ciega podia moverse normalmente, haciendo parecer que no tiena problemas de la vista.

-Gaara no esta...- Sakura murmuro mientras paseaba por el parque, la chica estaba por ir a buscarlo por la aldea hasta que sintio su chakra.

El niño acababa de llegar al parque, y tenia un osito de felpa en la mano. Sakura pudo sentir como otros niños se alejaban de el cuando intentaba acercarse y eso le rompio el corazon a Sakura.

La niña se apresuro en ir hacia Gaara quien ahora se encontraba solo sentado bajo un arbol.

-Hola- Sakura le dijo al niño al estar junto a el.

Gaara volteo a ver a la chica sorprendido. -H-Hola...-

-Puedo sentarme junto a ti?- Sakura pregunto.

-...C-Claro...- Gaara murmuro abrazando fuertemente a su peluche. Sakura sonrio y se sento a su lado.

-Que es lo que traes en las manos?- Sakura pregunto.

-E-es mi osito favorito...- Gaara le dijo.

-Yo tambien tengo uno!- La chica dijo sacando su propio peluche de su mochila y se lo enseño al chico.

Pero Gaara no dijo nada, solo se quedo callado y vio al suelo. -Porque me estas hablando?- Pregunto.

Ante esta pregunta la chica sintio un nudo en la garganta. -Porque quiero ser tu amiga- Respondio.

-...Nadie quiere ser mi amigo- Gaara dijo sorprendido y volteo a ver a la pelirosa la cual le sonrio.

-Entonces esta echo! Somos amigos- Sakrua le dijo y no pudo resisitir y se abalanzo hacia Gaara y lo abrazo.

Gaara se tenso ante el tacto pero luego se relajo y dio una pequeña sonrisa.

-Quieres jugar algo?- El chico pregunto cuando la pelirosa se separo de él.

-Seguro! Que quieres jugar?- Sakura pregunto con una sonrisa, pero esta vez se sento mas cerca de Gaara.

-Um...quieres jugar en el columpio?- Gaara pregunto y sus ojos se iluminaron ante la idea.

Sakura asintio. -Vamos!-

Gaara y Sakura se pararon y estaban por irse cuando Gaara noto que la chica tardo un poco mas en pararse y voltear hacia donde el veia.

-U-um...te sientes mal?- Gaara le pregunto a su nueva amiga preocupado.

Sakura no pudo envitar reir. -No, es solo que soy ciega-

Gaara imediatamente entendio y camino a lado de la chica y la tomo de la mano. -Entonces te llevare-

Sakura sonrio y apreto la mano del niño y lo siguio hacia los columpio.

-Tu primero, te sientas aqui, te agarras de esto y yo me siento en este- Gaara le dijo mientras ayudaba a la chica a sentarse en el columpio, y el se sento en el columpio de a lado.

Sakura no podia dejar de sonreir, Gaara era la ternura en persona.

Ambos se columpiaban con fuerza, viendo quien llegaba mas alto. Sakura no podia dejar de reir al igual que Gaara, se estaban diviertiendo mucho.

De pronto Gaara se detuvo y dejo de columpiarse. Sakura al notarlo, tambien se detuvo.

-Que pasa? Quieres hacer algo mas?- Sakura pregunto sin ver al chico, estaba viendo hacia enfrente.

-...Porque eres mi amiga?- Pregunto de pronto.

-Eh? Porque?...No lo se, no hay un porque querer ser amigo de alguien- Ella respondio.

-Entonces porque todos me huyen? Dicen que soy un montruo- Gaara murmuro triste.

Sakura hizo un gesto, se paro del columpio y se paro frente a Gaara, antes de que el chico pudiera reaccionar, Sakura lo envolvio en otro gran abrazo.

-No vuelvas a decir que eres un monstruo- Sakura le dijo con tristeza. -Nadie tiene derecho a decir esas cosas, soy tu amiga proque quiero y se que mucho te diran cosas que te lastimaran pero quiero que entiendas una cosa: No estas solo Gaara, almenos ya no- Sakura le dijo separandose de el. -Yo sere tu amiga y estare ahi para ti, eso es lo que hacen los amigos-

Gaara vio a la niña con ojos muy abiertos, sus ojos empezaron a brillar, como si quisiese llorar.

Sakura le dio una pequeña sonrisa y tomar la mano de Gaara. -Vamos a las resbaladillas-

Gaara asintio y se paro del columpio. -S-Sakura-chan...- La llamo.

-Pasa algo?-

-G-Gracias por ser mi amiga...- Gaara le sonrio.

Sakura le sonrio de vuelta y ambos fueron a seguir jugando en el parque.

Los dos tuvieron un divertido tiempo, Gaara nunca habia reido y divertido tanto como lo habia hecho con la pelirosa.

Despues de que ambos se hubieran cansado, se sentaron bajo un arbol para descanzar.

-Sakura-chan!- Una voz llamo. Era su padre.

-Hola papí- Sakura lo saludo.

-Te divertiste?- El hombre pregunto al ver a Gaara esconderse ligeramente detras de su hija.

-Si, hice un nuevo amigo, el es Gaara- Sakura lo presento.

-Un gusto Gaara-kun, gracias por hacerle compañia a mi hija- Su padre le dijo con una sonrisa.

-N-No fue nada...- Gaara murmuro.

-Papí, podemos llevar a comer a Gaara con nosotros?- Sakura pregunto tomando la mano de Gaara.

Su padre sonrio. -Por supuesto hija, tu que dices Gaara-kun? Quieres ir a comer con nosotros?-

-Um...y-yo...- Gaara murmuro antes de sonreir ligeramente y asintir.

Su padre sonrio y tomo la mano de ambos niños y fueron a comer a un restaurante. Sakura y su padre notaron las miradas que recibian pero no les prestaron atencion, simplemente se dedicaron a hacer sentir comodo al pelirojo.

Al llegar los tres pidieron su comida y mientras comian, el hombre les contaba historias a los dos niños, Gaara estaba facinado con las historias y Sakura sonreia.

Al terminar de comer, su padre decidio llevar a Gaara a casa. Al llegar su padre toco a la puerta y una chica de pelo rubio abrio.

-Lo podemos ayudar?-

-Ah! perdon solo quise asegurarme que Gaara-kun llegara a salvo a casa- Su padre dijo.

-Gaara-kun...?- La chica pregunto y volteo hacia abajo para ver a su hermano quien estaba a lado de una pelirosa.

-Hola! Soy amiga de Gaara, mi nombre es Sakura- Sakura se presento.

-A-Amiga?!- La chica dijo sorprendida antes de dar una enorme sonrisa. -Un gusto! Yo soy la hermana mayor de Gaara! Me llamo Temari!-

Sakura rio al ver a la chica.

-Y um...Kankuro! ven aca!- Temari grito.

-Que quieres!?- Otra voz dijo, y entonces un chico de pelo castaño aparecio en la puerta.

-Mira! Ella es Sakura-chan, es amiga de Gaara!- La rubia dijo emocionada.

-Amiga? Enserio? Oh whoa...um, un gusto. Soy Kankuro, hermano de Gaara- El chico dijo sonriendo.

-Hola! soy Sakura y el es mi papá- Sakura dijo señalando al hombre quien rio.

El hombre hizo una reverencia. -Un gusto, soy Daiki Haruno-

-Oh! el gusto es nuesto Haruno-san, gracias por traer a Gaara- Temari dijo sonriendo.

-Bueno, creo que es hora de irnos- Su padre dijo.

-Podrian dejar jugar a Gaara conmigo mañana?- Sakura pregunto.

-Claro! Mañana estara ahi!- Temari dijo sonriendo.

-Hasta mañana Sakura-chan- Gaara se despidio de la chica con una sonrisa.

-Te vere mañana Gaara!- Sakura le dijo y se fue con su padre.

Los hermanos de Gaara y el entraron a su casa e inmediatamente empezaron a lanzarle preguntas a Gaara.

-Como la conociste?- Temari pregunto.

-En el parque...- Gaara respondio. -La ayude a subirse al columpio-

-La ayudaste?-

Gaara asintio. -Sakura-chan, es ciega...-

Ambos hermanos se sorprendieron y se vieron entre si.

-Ya veo...si no me lo hubieras dicho no lo hubiera notado- Temari dijo.

-Bueno es una linda niña, veo que Gaara va a ser un rompe corazones como su hermano- Kankuro dijo giñando un ojo, haciendo que Temari lo golpeara en la cabeza y Gaara se sonrojara ligeramente.

-Lo importante es que tienes una amiga y me alegra que la hayas ayudado- Temari le sonrio a su hermano.

Gaara sonrio antes de irse a su habitacion, nunca se habia sentido tan feliz y no podia esperar al dia siguiente.

Al igual que los Haruno, ellos fueron a su habiatacion a descanzar. Su padre se metio a bañar mientras dejo a Sakura en la cama rodeada de almohadas con el temor de que la chica se fuera a caer y con su piyama de color blanco.

Sakura no podia estar mas feliz, habia conocido a Gaara y sabia que el futuro ya no seria tan oscuro para el niño.

Sakura volteo hacia la ventana, la cual estaba abierta. Su padre la abrio antes de meterse a bañar.

La chica no sabia si decirle a su padre que eso ya no era necesario pero no tenia corazon para hacerlo. Era algo especial para ambos.

La ventana abierta simbolizaba espezanza, esperanza de que su hermano volviera.

Un chico muy joven y dedicado a ser ninja, hubiera sido uno de los mejores si no hubiera sido por el desastre.

Su hermano, Chiaki, era el unico amigo de Sakura cuando era mas pequeña ya que la chica le temia a la gente. Pero cuando su hermano desaparecio, la chica no tuvo otra opcion que abrirse al mundo, por el bien de su padre.

-Perdon, llegue muy tarde...- Sakura susurro en lamento, aun recordando lo sucedido.

Poco despues de que Sakura hubiera cumplido los cuatro años, su hermano ya estaba haciendo misiones de genin. Su padre y ella no podian estar mas orgullosos de el.

Cuando tenia una mision larga, simpre le decia a Sakura que dejara la ventana de su cuarto abierta.

_-Mientras tengas la ventana abierta, yo volvere- _Su hermano solia decir, por esa razon Sakrua tuvo la costumbre de dejarla abierta con esperanza que su hermano cumpliera lo que habia dicho. Pero nunca sucedio y la chica perdio la fe y cuando tenia catorce años, cerro la ventana por primera vez, sabiendo que nadie vendria.

-Perdon por dejarte sola todo el dia- Una voz la saco de sus pensamientos, era su padre quien salia ya en su piyama.

-No te preocupes papí, hice un nuevo amigo!- Sakura le dijo.

-Eso me alegra...porque vamos estar aqui otros dos dias...el Kazekage y yo aun tenemos mucho que hablar- Su padre río.

-Gaara es hijo del Kazekage- Sakrua dijo sin realmente pensarlo.

-Enserio? oh! no lo sabia- Su padre rio un poco sorprendida al escuchar la seriedad en la voz de su hija.

-No me cae bien el Kazekage- Sakura dijo con un puchero.

-Pero si no lo conoces Sakura-chan! Dale una oportunidad- Su padre comento sentandose a su lado para luego acostarse.

-...Ne...papí, cuando nos vallamos, no quiero que Gaara me olvide- Sakura le dijo a su padre con un tono de tristeza.

-Hmm...que tal si le compramos un regalo- Su padre sugirio.

-Un regalo? Como que?-

-Um...es un chico, asi que nada muy femenino...- Su padre murmuraba para si mismo haciendo que Sakura riera. -Que tal una pulcera, asi que cuando lo vea, te recordara-

Sakura sonrio. -Me parece bien...-

Los dos sonrieron y apagaron la luz par poder ir a dormir.

Al dia siguiente su padre se paro muy temprano y vistio a Sakura en un mayon azul cielo y su bluson blanco para luego dejarla en el parque con un beso y un abrazo.

Sakura queria esperar a Gaara pero sabia que tardaria en llegar, asi que Sakura fue al mercado y fue a buscar el collar.

Fue de puesto en puesto en busca de algo que le llamara la atencion, uso su chakra para ver cual estaba mas bonito y estaba en buen estado.

Despues de un rato, encontro una pulcera de plata negra, un poco gruesa pero era estilo Gaara y sabia que le gustaria.

-Tendra dos pulceras iguales?- Sakura pregunto a la señora, mientras se asomaba sobre el puesto pero apenas y sus ojos se asomaban, inlcuso aunque estuviera de puntitas.

La señora del puesto rio al ver el esfuerzo de la chica en asomarse al puesto. -Quieres dos iguales?-

-Si se la dare a un amigo para que no me olvide- Sakura contesto.

La señora sonrio dulcemente. -Bueno por tu suerte tengo dos iguales, sabes si quieres le puedes grabar algo encima-

-Grabar? Como que?- Sakura pregunto.

La señora tomo las pulceras y las llevo a una maquinita que tenia detras del puesto, llamo a la niña para que fuera junto a ella.

-Como se llama tu amigo y como te llamas tu?-

-Gaara y Sakura- La chica dijo y vio a la mujer trabajar.

Despues de un rato, la mujer termino, las limpio y se las entrego a la chica. En ambas estaba grabado las letra en bonitas letras cursivas.

-Es hermoso- Sakura le dijo y saco dinero de su mochila y se lo dio a la mujer antes de ir a casa de Gaara.

Al llegar Sakura toco a la gran casa y Temari abrio la puerta.

-Hola Sakura-chan! Vienes a visitar a Gaara?- Temari pregunto y Sakura asintio. -Como llegaste aqui?- ella pregunto sabiendo que la chica era ciega y no habia manera en que ella hubiera llegado sola.

-Me aprendi el camino-Sakura dijo.

-Oh ok, bueno te dejo con el, tengo que salir- La rubia se despidio y cerro la puerta dejando a Sakura adentro de su casa, la chica empezo a ver alrededor hasta que llego a la cosina y encontro a Gaara, junto con un chico rubio, el cual Sakura supuso que era Yashamuru.

-Buenos dias...- Sakura murmuro.

Gaara volteo emocionado y corrio hacia Sakura y la tomo de la mano. -Hola Sakura-chan-

El pelirojo entonces llevo a Sakura hacia donde estaba el rubio. -Mira Yashamuru-san, ella es la amiga que te conte-

El rubio sonrio. -Hola Sakura-chan, bienvenida-

Sakura asintio. -Gracias...Ne, Gaara, quieres ir a jugar?-

Gaara asintio feliz. -Dejame ir por algo a mi cuarto-

Cuando Gaara se fue, Yashamuru estaba por decir algo cuando Sakura lo interrumpio, su mirada se volvio fria y temerosa, asustando al rubio. Esa no era la mirada de una niña.

-P-pasa algo?- El rubio pregunto.

-Si, pasa algo. Sabes que me molesta? El que actues como una persona que merece respeto, pero solo eres una maldita mentira y que desperdicia su vida solo pensando en venganza- Sakura dijo con voz dura, tan vacia que asustaria a cualquiera.

-N-no entiendo...- Yashamuru murmuro dando un paso atras asusutado.

-Pero sabes que me molesta mas? El que trates a Gaara como un montruo por algo que ni siquiera es su culpa, el quien es el verdadero montruo aqui, eres tu! Una persona que da falsas sonrisas y esperanzas a un niño! Y no cualquier niño, sino tu sobrino. Eres despreciable, un asco!- Sakura le dijo con ojos llenos de furia, sus puños se estaban volviendo blanco de que tan fuerte los estaba apretando.

El rubio se quedo con los ojos muy abiertos, no podia creer lo que estaba escuchando. Sentia como si un cuchillo estaba siendo enterrado en su pecho.

-Los ninjas medicos deben ser personas amables, quien da su tiempo a otros para escucharlos y ayudarlos..pero tu...tu eres una persona que deja que su odio lo ciege y odie a alguien que confia ciegamente en ti...tu eres todo para el- Sakura dijo meintras sentia un nudo en su garganta.

Sakura volteo a ver al chico y vio que este tenia la cabeza hacia abajo, no podia ver sus ojos debido a su mechones de cabello.

_-Maldicion...deje que mis sentimientos me dominaran- _Sakura maldijo en su mente, una niña de cuatro años no diria nada de eso.

-Nos vamos Sakura-chan?- Gaara dijo entrando a la cocina con una gran sonrisa.

-Si, vamonos Gaara- Sakura dio un suspiro y no se movio hasta que sintio que Gaara se acercaba a ella para tomarle la mano y llevarse.

-E-espera!- Yashamuru los llamo y por un momento penso que el rubio los iba a atacar pero se sorprendio con lo que paso frente a ella.

El rubio cayo de rodillas frente a Gaara y lo envolvio en un abrazo, sorprendiendo a los dos niños.

Sakura vio al chico llorar y pedirle perdon a Gaara. La chica nunca penso que esto pasaria, penso que su sermon no haria efecto en el, pero fue todo lo contrario. Y ella no podia estar mas feliz.

Despues de un rato y dejar que el chico se desahogara, se separo de Gaara y le dio una sonrisa. -Perdon, diviertete con Sakura-chan-

-s-si...- Gaara dijo un poco confundido, tomo la mano de Sakura otra vez y la llevo hacia el parque.

-Sakura-chan!- Yashamuru la llamo una vez que habian salido.

-Pasa algo Yashamuru-san?- Sakura le pregunto.

El rubio dio una sonrisa triste. -Gracias...-

Sakura le regreso la sonrisa. -No hay nada que agradecer...-

**Y listo! nuevo capitulo, esta semana voy a tener mas tiempo para escribir, espero poder actualizar todas mis historias así que por favor tengan paciencia con migo! :D**

**Perdonen las faltas de ortografías, es que no tuve tiempo de revisarlo dos veces... **

**NicoleAnimes: **Gracias por tu hermoso comentario!

**kodoku to kurai:** Gracias por tu comentario y aun no hay pareja, depende a como se desarrolle la historia.

**JoUpY M:** Gracias por tu comentario y me alegra que te gusten mis historias.

**Kanata Uchiha:** Hola! me alegra que te haya gustado mi historia, y lo voy escribiendo poco a poco, así que acepto cualquier idea que tienes con mucho gusto! gracias por tu comentario!

**Griffith - Berserk: **Gracias por tu comentario! Me llenas de inspiración! :D

**gizetjanty:** Gracias por tu comentario!

**DULCECITO311:** hehe, gracias por tu comentario!

**Guest**: Gracias por tu hermoso comentario!

**johanaguadalupe aguileraperez:** Porfavor no mueras! haha espero que te haya gustado este capitulo, y no sabes lo feliz que me hace que te gusten mis historias, gracias por comentar y seguir esta historia! Y gracias por tu bendición ;9

**romy:** Gracias por tu comentario! :D

**sakura uzumaki:** Me alegra que te guste y gracias por tu comentario.

**sami**: *O* Gracias por tu hermoso comentario! Eres mi fuente de inspiración!

**Nejisaku:** Me alegra que te haya gustado mi historia, tratare de no decepcionarte!

**nobuka95:** Gracias por tu comentario :D gracias a gente como tu, soy capaz de continuar mis historias!

**Ahim de Famille:** Gracias por tu comentario! Me alegraste el día.

**peinsaku:** Gracias por tu comentario, y actualizare mis otras historias tan rápido como pueda.

**akatsaku**: Hola! Gracias por tu comentario y tus preguntas se responderán conforme va avanzando la historia.

**Sakura 007:** Hola~ gracias por tu dulce comentario y si gustas leer mis otras historias y comentar, me ayudarías mucho a recuperara mi inspiración~

**mariiat**: Gracias por tu comentario!


	4. Chapter 4

Gaara y Sakura llegaron al parque y fueron a la caja de arena, donde empezaron a jugar.

-Ne, Gaara, tengo algo para ti- Sakura le dijo sonriendo.

-Algo para mi? Como un regalo?- Gaara pregunto sorprendido.

Sakura asintio antes de sacar la pulsera de su bolsillo y entregarsela al chico. -Es una pulsera, yo tambien tengo una. Asi no me olvidaras-

Gaara tomo la pulsera y la observo con una sonrisa. Noto las letras grabadas y se sintio muy feliz. -Gracias Sakura-chan...pero incluso sin la pulsera, nunca podria olvidarte. Eres mi amiga!-

Sakura le sonrio. -Supongo que tienes razon Gaara, pero estoy segura que pasara mucho tiempo antes de que nos volvamos a ver...-

-...eh? Te vas a ir?- Gaara pregunto con un tono triste.

-Si, la mision de mi padre acaba mañana...volveremos a casa- Ella dijo. -Pero recuerda que aunque este lejos...tu eres mi amigo y siempre estare ahi para ti-

-...- Gaara se quedo en silencio y vio al suelo triste.

-Que tienes?- Sakura pregunto mientras tomaba la mano de Gaara.

-Sabes porque la gente me teme?- Gaara le dijo de pronto. -Quieres que te enseñe porque?-

-Si tu quieres enseñarme esta bien- Sakura le sonrio. -Y sé que estas pensando. Pero dejame decirte que incluso despues de ver lo que me enseñaras...aun te querre, nada cambiara mi opinion sobre ti-

Hubo silencio. Hasta que Sakura pudo sentir como la arena de Gaara empezo a elevarse y hacer una especie de casita alrededor de ellos. Cubriendo toda la caja de arena. Una vez dentro, lo unico que se escuchaba era el sonido de arena cayendo suavemente.

-...arena?- Sakura pregunto tocando la pared de arena mientras fingia no saber que pasaba

-Puedo controlar la arena...hay veces en que se mueve por si misma...- Gaara le dijo. -Me protege-

Sakura asintio con una sonrisa. -Por esto te llaman un monstruo? Que tontos...tu eres todo menos eso, era unico y especial. Tienes un increible don-

-T-Tu crees? No te sientes asustada?- Gaara pregunto sorprendido mientras la arena volvia a la caja de arena.

-No...sabes porque? Yo tambien tengo algunos secretos- Sakura le dijo. -Yo tambien soy extraña-

-Extraña? Porque?-

-Bueno...para empezar, tengo pelo rosa y una gran frente- Sakura rio. -Tambien estoy ciega...soy alguien que esta fuera de lugar- Sakura le dijo con un pequeño suspiro.

-Eso no es cierto...tu no eres extraña- Gaara le dijo suavemente. -Tambien creo que esas cosas son las que te hacen especial-

Sakura le sonrio al chico. -Entonces lo entiendes verdad Gaara? Puede que haya algunas cosas que no te gusten de ti...pero siempre va a ver alguien que admire lo que tu odias de ti..-

Gaara penso por unos minutos, se puso la pulsera que le regalo Sakrua y sonrio. -Hagamos una promesa. Siempre seremos amigos y un dia nos volveremos a encontrar-

-Es una promesa- Sakura rio mientras se ponia su propia pulsera.

Ambos niños siguieron jugando felizmente, sabiendo que esta seria la ultima vez que jugarian juntos. Despues de un rato, llego Kankuro y Temari.

-Hola Temari-san, Kankuro-san- Sakura le dijo sonriendo.

-Hola niños!- Temari dijo sentandose junto a los niños.

-Que hacen?- Kankuro pregunto.

-Haciendo dibujos en la arena...- Gaara dijo concentrado en su dibujo.

-Hmm...oye, de donde sacaste esa pulcera?- Temari pregunto al ver el accesorio en la muñeca de su hermano.

-Yo se la regale...asi no me olvidara cuando tenga que irme- Sakura le contesto.

Los dos hermanos mayores sonrieron. -Eso es algo muy dulce Sakura-chan-

-Tiene razon, cuanto te iras?- Kankuro pregunto.

-Mañana...-

-Bueno que tal, si vamos a comprar algunos dulces? Apuesto a que se les antoja!- Kankuro dijo con una risa.

Los dos menores asintieron.

-Muy bien, vamos!- Temari dijo mientras ella tomaba la mano de Sakura mientras que Kankuro tomaba la de Gaara.

Los cuatro caminaban por las calles de Suna platicando felices, hasta que un hombre choco con Sakura quien estaba distraida y sin querer la tiro.

El hombre ni siquiera volteo a ver a Sakura solo siguio caminando, ignorando que habia tirado a una niña.

-Oye! Figate!- Kankuro le dijo al hombre enojado.

-Estas bien Sakura-chan?- Temari pregunto ayudando a la chica a pararse.

-Si, no te preocupes- Sakura le sonrio a la chica.

-Che...algunas personas son simplemente groseras- La rubia dijo con un gruñido.

-Cuando estas en casa quien te ayuda?- Gaara pregunto. -No estas sola, verdad?-

-No...tengo un amigo que me ayuda mucho- Sakura le sonrio. -Su nombre es Naruto, estoy seguro que le gustaria ser tu amigo tambien-

-Mi amigo? Eso...eso seria genial- Gaara sonrio.

-Bueno, un dia te lo presentare- Sakura rio.

Los cuatro por fin, llegaron a una pequeña tienda que tenia mesas y sillas afuera. Los dos mayores ayudaron a los niños a sentarse en las sillas antes de sentarse ellos y ordenas algunos bocadillos y malteadas de chocolate para los cuatro.

-Y dime Sakura-chan...que te gustaria ser de grande?- Temari pregunto.

-Quiero ser un ninja medico y tambien quisiera ser un AMBU- Sakura le dijo sorprendiendo a los hermanos, por un momento pensaron que seria algo asi como una maestra o algo parecido. Pero la respuesta que recibieron fue inesperada.

-Oh...wow. Que gran sueño Sakura-chan- Kankuro le dijo. -Tendras que trabajar muy duro...- El chico en el fondo sabia que la pequeña no lo podria cumplir ese sueño, porque era ciega y aparte se veia muy fragil.

-Se que no sera facil...soy ciega y aparte muy pequeña- Sakura dijo, como si hubiera leido la mente del chico. -Pero se que si entreno y aprendo, lo lograre. Quiero protejer a mis amigos...ser alguien en quien pueden confiar. Asi cuando tengo que mirarlos a los ojos, lo podre hacer sin remordimiento ni pena, sabiendo que he dado mi mayor esfuerzo por ellos-

Los tres hermanos Suna observaban a la chica sorprendidos y con cierta admiracion en sus ojos.

-Eso es increible Sakura-chan, yo tambien quiero proteger a mis amigos- Gaara le dijo sonriendo.

-Se que lo haras- Sakura le sonrio a Gaara.

-...no quiero ser grosera ni nada Sakura-chan, pero como piensas lograr tu sueño sin poder ver?- Kankuro le dijo curioso.

Sakura sonrio antes de señalar su oido. -Mis oidos son mis ojos. Puedo escuchar muy bien, aparte...tengo una buena memoria- Sakura les dijo omitiendo lo de su chakra.

-Eso es muy impresionante Sakura-chan- Temari le dijo. -Entonces puedes ver si algo esta cerca tuyo verdad?-

-Asi es, casi siempre puedo distinguir los sonidos a mi alrededor y localizarme a la prefeccion. Tambien el viendo es una gran ayuda, crea ondas que logro persibir y saber si algo se acera a mi y a que velocidad- Sakura les dijo olvidando por un momento que era una niña.

-Wow...como sabes todo eso?!- Kankuro dijo con una risa.

-...Mi papá me enseño- Ella mintio.

Toda la tarde los cuatro lo pasaron divirtiendose hasta que ya era noche y fueron a dejar a Sakura a su hotel donde su padre la esperaba.

La despedia fue corta, Temari y Kankuro fueron los mas rapidos en despedirse mientras que Gaara no quiera soltar a Sakura de un abrazo. Hasta que los dos mayores lograron convencer a su hermanito de soltar a la pelirosa, fue cuando se fueron.

-Te divertiste en Suna?- El padre le pregunto a su hija.

-Si papá, me gustaria volver algun dia...-

-Bueno, esperemos que tenga otra mision aqui- Su padre rio.

Los dos fueron a su cuarto y prepararon sus cosas para irse al dia siguiente antes de que saliera el sol.

...

El viaje de regreso no fue nada especial. Al llegar a Konoha, Sakura tuvo que convencer a su padre de dejarla salir sola a la calle. Al logarlo, lo primero que hizo la chica fue correr hacia la casa de Naruto.

-Sakura-chan! te extrañe mucho!- Naruto dijo al verla y abrazarla fuertemente.

-Y yo a ti Naruto- La chica rio. -Vamos a visitar a Sasuke para ir a jugar-

-Ugh...tenemos que ir por ese teme?- Naruto murmuro.

-Si Naruto, es nuestro amigo y tenemos que ir por el- Sakura sonrio antes de que ambos fueran a la mansion de los Uchiha.

Sakura toco a la puerta mientras Naruto se escondia ligeramente tras ella.

La puerta se abrio dejando ver a Itachi.

-Hm...- Itachi murmuro.

Sakura tuvo que evitar rolar los ojos ante las monosilabas que usaban los Uchiha.

-Venimos a invitar a Sasuke a jugar. Esta en casa?- Sakura pregunto.

-Oh! Sakura-chan! Naruto-kun!- Una voz llamo y Shisui aparecio junto a su primo. -Donde estaban? Sasuke-kun estuvo muy aburrido sin quien jugar-

-Fui a un viaje con mi papa...hemos venido a invitar a Sasuke-

-Esta adentro, quieren pasar?-

-Umm...s-solo vinimos...- Naruto murmuro algo incomodo.

Sakura tomo la mano del rubio y le sonrio a los dos Uchiha. -Con su permiso...-

La chica estaba por entrar a la casa hasta que sintio que alguien mas tomaba su mano, era Itachi.

-Te llevare...- El murmuro jalando a la chica un poco brusco.

-Oye! Mas cuidado con Sakura-chan!- Shisui se quejo. -Para tener nueve años, eres muy grosero!-

Itachi lo ignoro y siguio caminando hasta que llegaron frente a una puerta, el chico toco la puerta.

-Pasen...- Una voz dijo. Sakura supo que era la voz de la cabeza del clan. Fugaku Uchiha.

La chica se tenso ligeramente, no penso que conoceria a ese hombre hasta mucho despues.

Itachi abrio la puerta y jalo a los dos niños junto con el.

-Sakura-chan!- Sasuke dijo feliz al ver a Sakura entrar a la habitacion, el chico queria ir y abrazar a su amiga pero se quedo en donde estaba, tratando de mantener una buena imagen frente a su padre.

Sakura noto esto y fruncio ligeramente el ceño.

-Quien es esta persona?- Fugaku pregunto al ver a su hijo y sobrino entrar a la habitacion con dos pequeños niños y uno era el niño Uzumaki que todos conocian.

-Con su permiso Uchiha-sama, venimos a invitar a Sasuke a pasar la tarde con nosotros- Sakura dijo educadamente.

El hombre noto que la chica no lo veia a los ojos y se le hizo algo rudo.

-Al hablarle a un adulto debes verlo a los ojos- Fugaku le dijo. El estaba sentado en medio de la sala con unos papeles frente a el.

-No puede. Sakura-chan es ciega!- Naruto dijo molesto por la forma en que le hablo a su amiga.

Fugaku parecia ligeramente sorprendido antes de volver a la normalidad. -Entiendo...Sasuke eres libre de ir si lo deseas-

-Gracias padre...- Sasuke dijo con una sonrisa antes de caminar hacia sus dos amigos.

-Gracias y con permiso Uchiha-sama- Sakura dijo con una reverencia.

-Si um...gracias- Naruto murmuro.

Cuando los tres niños se fueron solo quedaron Itachi, Shisui y Fugaku.

-Ella era la niña que mensionaste?- Fugaku le pregunto a su hijo.

-Asi es padre...- Itachi murmuro.

-hm...- Fugaku murmuro. Habia algo extraño con esa niña, pero no sabia que era. Al menos no aun.

**Waa...se que es corto y se que me tarde mucho en subirlo. No he tenido mucho tiempo y bueno esto es lo que pude hacer en una hora hehe...**

**Bueno espero hacer el siguiente capitulo mas largo :D y subiré capítulos de mis siguientes historias pronto...o eso espero.**

**Cami Moon: **Gracias por comentar y gracias por leer mis otras historias.

**sakura uzumaki:** Um...aun no estoy segura si aparecerán el resto de los Akatsuki...puede que si, pero aun no estoy segura. De todas formas gracias por comentar.

**Keila-chan:** Gracias por comentar y hace unos días subí un capitulo de Going Under :D

**sami:** Gracias por tu cometario! Y hacerte un tiempo para leer la historia :D

**Ahim de Famille**: Gracias por comentar e intentare subir capítulos mas seguido!

**akatsaku:** Gracias por comentar y tomare en cuenta la pareja que me has sugerido!

**sakura 007**: Hola y gracias por tu dulce comentario.

**Guest:** Hola! enserio? Por lo que yo sabia era que Yashamaru tenia odio porque su hermano murió cuando Gaara nacio y cuando el Kazegake le dijo que lo matara acepto. Oh! Estaba mal? Si es asi una disculpa :D Gracias por decirme y por comentar!

**Guest**: Gracias por comentar!

**mariiat:** Hehe perdón si parece acelerado y gracias por comentar.

**lunakari:** Gracias por tu hermoso comentario!

**johanaguadalupe aguileraperez:** Hola mi hermosísima lectora! Y claro que tu cumpliré tu dulce deseo~~ Dejame acomodarlo en la historia y ya! Hehe gracias por otro de tus hermosos comentario! y hasta luego~

**NicoleAnimes:** No temas mi lectora! hehe todo se solucionara en las manos de la pequeña Sakura! Hehe gracias por tu dulce comentario.

**kodoku to kurai:** Gracias por comentar y ese dulce cumplido tuyo! Me es de gran ayuda!


	5. Chapter 5

Sasuke, Naruto y Sakura estaban en un campo abierto jugando, corriendo y subiendose a los arboles. Imaginando que estaban en un reino magico.

Mientras jugaban Sakura noto algo, habia varios AMBU en el area, la chica supuso que era ninjas que estaban a cargo de cuidar a Naruto de lo que los ciudadanos serian capaz de hacer. La chica se concentro y vio que eran cuatro, y esta no era la primera vez que lo notaba, desde el dia en que Naruto y ella se conocieron en este mundo, la chica sintio chakras escondidos entre los arboles, al parecer los AMBU tenian turnos para cuidar al Uzumaki.

-Ne...Sasuke! Sakura-chan y yo seremos increibles ninjas algun dia- Naruto le dijo a Sasuke orgulloso.

-Yo tambien, Itachi me esta enseñando a usar un kunai- Sasuke le presumio al pequeño niño.

-Ehh!? Sabes usar uno!? Enseñame!- Naruto dijo con un puchero.

Sakura rio ante la escena. -Yo tambien se, quieres que te enseñe?- Ella le pregunto al niño.

-Enserio Sakura-chan?! Gracias!- Naruto le dijo mientras la abrazaba fuertemente.

Y asi fue como el entrenamiento de los tres pequeños niños empezo. Habia veces en las que iban a la casa de Sasuke y entrenaban en su patio trasero. Donde tenian unos blancos a donde tirar. Sakura noto que Sasuke y Naruto aun no sabian como sostener firmemente un arma, asi que decidio enseñarles lo basico.

Habia veces en las que Sakura olvidaba su situacion y cuando lanzaba kunais lo hacia con un inmensa perfeccion, que haria a cualquier ninja orgulloso.

Mikoto, que aveces los vigilaba, estaba extremadamente sorprendida al ver las habilidades de la niña, una niña de cuatro años y _ciega. _Tambien Itachi y Shisui lo habian notado.

Fugaku no tardo en saber esto debido a que su esposa le contaba con alegria, las aventuras de su hijo con sus nuevos amigos.

Tambien Sakura estaba consiente de lo que la gente decia y habia veces en que sonreia de medio lado pensando lo divertido que era. La chica empezo a notar que los AMBU que cuidaban a Naruto, tambien empezaron a cuidarla a ella tambien. Se aseguraban que llegara a casa a salvo y que no se lastimara con nada.

Una vez Sakura estaba caminando por la calle sola, cuando frente a ella habia una caja, en medio del camino. La chica pensaba brincarla pero cuando se acerco a la caja un AMBU tomo la caja en un rapido movimiento antes de desaparecer, pensando que la pequeña pelirosa no habia visto la caja y tropezaria. Si tan solo hubiera sabido la verdad.

Su padre ultimamente habia tenido muchas misiones, a las cuales no podia llevar a Sakura, asi que la dejaba encargada con la vecina. Una mujer ya grande. La ventaja era que la mujer se quedaba dormida casi todo el dia y asi Sakura podia salir a la calle y divertirse.

La chica empezo a ir a la biblioteca y empezo a ver libros. Los AMBU que ahora la vigilaban estaban sorprendidos con lo que veian a la chica hacer a diario. Sabian sobre su perfecta punteria, tambien notaron que sabia controlar su chakra y tambien podia leer con tan solo tocar las paginas de los libros. Se les hacia algo increible.

Por supuesto no habian visto ni la minima parte de las habilidades de la chica, porque si lo hacian todos hubieran pensado que ella una prodigio.

_-Tengo que entrenar...- _Sakura penso. Ultimamamente la chica empezo a notar lo debil que realmente era su cuerpo. Se cansaba mucho y tambien su chakra era muy pequeño. Si la chica queria acostrumbrarse a este cuerpo tendria que entrenar mucho. Pero se le hacia imposible ya que siempre estaba con Naruto y Sasuke o habia algun AMBU cuidandola a los lejos.

...

Sakura se encontraba en el parque a solas. Estaba oscureciendo pero la chica no queria irse aun. Era un momento muy relajante... o eso penso.

-Mira quien esta ahi!- Una voz chillona dijo. La pelirosa dio un suspiro.

-Oye! Frentesota! que haces aqui?! te dijo que no vinieras aqui!- Unos niños se acercaron a ella, listos para molestarla.

Sakura simplemente se quedo callada para evitar rolar los ojos ante los actos infantiles de los niños.

-Tiene razon! Aparte eres un ciega! No puedes hacer nada, eres un simple estorbo!- Otro niño rio.

Sakura estaba por responder algo cuando una voz familiar la detuvo. -Oye! No la molestes!-

La dueña de la voz de acerco a ellos interponiendose entre los brabucones y Sakura. La pelirosa no pudo evitar dar una pequeña sonrisa al ver que era su mejor amiga y rival. Ino Yamanaka.

_-Incluso de pequeña era una peleonera...- _Sakura penso divertida.

-No te metas en esto!- Uno de los chicos dijo.

-Me meto en lo que y quiero! No puedes gritarle asi a una niña!- Ino le dijo enojada.

-Callate!-

-Sera mejor que te vallas- Ino les advirtio.

-O sino que?!-

Ino entonces patio el piso haciendo que polvo volaran en la cara de los brabucones.

-Oye!-

-Vallanse!- Ino les dijo mientras cruzaba las manos sobre su pecho. Los niños no dijieron nada antes de irse corriendo. La rubia volteo a ver a la pelirosa con una sonrisa.

-Gracias...- Sakura le dijo con una sonrisa.

-No hay de que! Tienes que aprender a defenderte!- Ino le dijo con una sonrisa antes de alzar el cabello de Sakura para ver su frente. -Por esto te molestan?...Bueno es un poquito grande pero no es nada que no se pueda arreglar. Esperame aqui!-

La rubia entonces se fue corriendo haciendo que Sakura volviera a sonreir. Ino regreso con un liston rojo. Y se lo amarro a la chica para alzar su cabello.

-Perfecto te vez mejor- Ino le dijo con una gran sonrisa.

-Gracias, mi papa suele agarrarmelo pero...bueno hoy no estaba- Sakura le agradecio a la chica.

-Supongo que no puedes...eres ciega verdad?- Ino le pregunto. Cuando la pelirosa asintio, Ino sonrio. -Bueno ya no tienes que preocuparte, seremos amigas! Asi podre cuidarte y peinarte-

Sakura rio ante lo que dijo la rubia. -Eso me gustaria mucho Ino...- La pelirosa sabia que esta vez no arruinaria su amistad con ella, esta vez corregiria los errores que una vez habia cometido.

-Vale! Ya es noche, te llevare a tu casa!- Ino le dijo.

-Pero tu tambien tienes que volver Ino. Tus padres se preocuparan...no te preocupes por mi. Me se el camino- Sakura dijo con una sonrisa.

-Supongo que tienes razon...bueno si sabes a donde vas...entonces nos vemos luego- La rubia se despidio antes de que ambas siguieran caminos diferentes.

Sakura espero a ver que la chica desapareciera antes de empezar a caminar a su casa, sabiendo que estaria a salvo gracias a un AMBU escondido a pocos metros de ella. La chica se imagino la cara del ninja si supiera que sabia de su precencia.

_-Tal vez un dia les diga...- _Sakura sonrio.

...

El hokage dio un suspiro mientras se recargaba en su silla. Fue un dia muy pesado, demaciado papeleo para su gusto.

El hombre empezo a entrar en sus pensamientos cuando un AMBU entro a la oficina.

-Buenas noches Hokage-sama- El AMBU dijo con una reverencia.

El hokage lo saludo. -Como te fue hoy?-

-No hubo novedades con el Uzumaki, ultimamente no habia tantos incidentes como antes- El ninja dijo en un tono bajo.

Sarutobi sonrio. -Supongo que es gracias a Sakura-chan?- Pregunto. El AMBU asintio.

En los ultimos dias los AMBU le habian contado que Naruto habia hecho una amiga. Una pequeña niña de pelo rosa. Le contaron que Sakura siempre defendia a Naruto y siempre estaba ahi para el y eso no podia hacer mas feliz al hokage. Tambien se entero que el segundo hijo de los Uchiha tambien era su amigo. Era algo inusual ya que los Uchiha eran un poco sencibles con respecto al demonio de nueve colas.

Sarutobi no pudo evitar sorprenderse con lo que los AMBU le contaban, las habilidades de la pelirosa eran muy altas para su pequeña edad, no era tan buena como Kakashi o el primer hijo de los Uchiha, Itachi, aun asi era sorprendente escuchar lo que la pequeña niña podia hacer. Tal vez era porque la chica era ciega, una discapacidad que afectaria rotundamente a cualquier ninja. Pero el hokage no le tomo demaciada importancia, ya que pensaba que el padre de la niña le habia enseñado una u otra cosa. El hombre sabia que Daiki Haruno era una persona inteligente y muy talentoso, asi que supuso que su hija lo era tambien.

Pero lo que no sabia, era que el padre de Sakura no le habia enseñado nada, es mas, nisiquiera sabia lo que su hija podia hacer.

-Sakura-chan tambien llego a salvo a su casa, al parecer tambien hizo una nueva amiga- El AMBU dijo con un tono suave. Algo que el Hokage noto de inmediato.

Los AMBU que tenia a cargo de Naruto, desarrollaron un lado suave por la pequeña niña Haruno. Se referian a ella por 'Sakura-chan' y terminaron cuidandola a ella tambien por su propia cuenta. Puede que ellos no lo digieran pero Sarutobi sabia que los AMBU se sentian un poco orgullosos por la fortaleza y cuidado que la pelirosa demostraba a sus amigos, sobre todo a Naruto.

-Gracias por tu informe, puedes retirarte- El hokage dijo con una sonrisa.

-Em...Hokage-sama, tengo una pregunta- El AMBU pregunto.

-Hmm?- El hokage pregunto mientras tomaba unos papeles de su escritorio.

-Cuando regresara Haruno-san?- El AMBU dijo refiriendose al padre de Sakura.

-Hm...problablemente en dos o tres dias. Por que?- El hombre pregunto viendo al ninja con una pequeña sonrisa de medio lado. Sabiendo que se estaba preocupando por el bienestar de la pequeña.

-Por nada, simplemente fue una pregunta- El AMBU dijo con una reverencia antes de retirarse.

El hokage rio antes de volver a recargarse en su silla. -Tal vez visite a Sakura-chan pronto...-

...

Al dia siguiente la chica se desperto y se cambio antes de bajar a la cocina donde encontro a su vecina haciendole el desayuno.

-Hola Sakura- Su vecina la saludo mientras servia el desayuno.

La pelirosa corrio hacia ella y le dio un abrazo antes de sentarse a comer con ella. Al acabar la mujer fue a sentarse a la sala y no tardo mucho en caer dormida.

Sakura sonrio, cubrio a la mujer mayor con una cobija antes de ponerse sus zapatos y salir corriendo de su casa, en busca de sus amigos.

Pero mientras iba caminando por el parque, se encontro con alguien que no pensaba encontrarse.

Habia un grupo de brabucones, rodeando a alguien, la chica decidio acercarse y noto que era Hinata.

Sakura dudo. La ayudaba? En su tiempo fue Naruto quien la ayudo y asi fue como Hinata empezo a tener mas confinaza.

_-Bueno, Naruto no esta...-_Sakura penso viendo alrededor. No habia opcion. La chica dio un suspiro antes de correr hacia ellos.

Hinata estaba sentada en el piso llorando mientras los niños la molestaban.

-Oye! Dejenla en paz!- Sakura les grito.

Los chicos la voltearon a ver mientras que Hinata alzo la cabeza ligeramente para ver a Sakura con ojos de sorpresa.

-Que quieres monstruo?- Uno de los chicos dijo.

-Quiero que dejen a mi amiga en paz- Sakura les dijo y noto la sorprensa de Hinata.

-Y si no queremos? Mejor no te metas en lo que no te importa- Otro chico dijo.

-Estan molestando a mi amiga, asi que si me importa. Aparte no tienen derecho a molestarla a ella, o a nadie- Sakura les dijo acercandose mas a ellos. -Ya que ustedes son peores, son basura. Necesitan molestar a otros para sentirse bien con ustedes mismos, no?-

-Q-Que? E-Eso...-

-Saben que ella es mucho mejor que ustedes es por eso que la molestan! Pero dejame decirte, molestarla no te hara mejor, siempre seras una persona baja, una persona que no vale la pena- Sakura le dijo con el tono mas serio que un niño de cuatro años podia hacer.

Los brabucones se quedaron en silencion antes de irse.

Sakura dio un suspiro antes de sonrier. -Hola, soy Sakura. Estas bien?-

Hinata se quedo viendo a la chica con sorpresa antes de limpiarse los ojos. -...s-s-soy Hinata...-

Sakura sonrio ampliamente antes de estirar una mano hacia enfrente. -Un gusto Hinata!- La chica esperaba que Hinata tomara su mano, pero la peliazul no se movio simplemente vio hacia el piso triste.

-Ne...Hinata, podrias ayudarme a sentarme con tigo? No puedo ver...- Sakura le dijo a la pequeña para que lograra que ella tomar su mano.

Hinata tardo en responder. -N-No puedes v-ver?- Pregunto con un tono mas fuerte que antes.

-No, soy ciega, asi que...me ayudarias porfavor?- Sakura le sonrio dulcemente a la chica. Despues de unos momentos Hinata estiro una mano temblorosa hacia Sakura. Tomo su mano y la ayudo a sentarse en el pasto junto a ella.

-Gracias Hinata!- Sakura le sonrio antes de ver hacia adelante y disfrutar del fresco viento y el dulce aroma de las flores.

Hinata no dijo nada solo miro a Sakura por unos momentos antes de volver a ver al suelo, de pronto sus ojos se llenaron de lagrimas.

-...por que estas triste?- Sakura pregunto.

-C-Como s-s-sabes que estoy t-triste?- La pequeña niña pregunto con un pequeño sollozo.

Sakura sonrio suavemente antes de buscar la mano de la peliazul y tomarla con fuerza. -Puedo sentirlo...y no me gusta sentirte triste-

-P-P-Porque?...- Hinata pregunto mientras veia su mano que esta siendo agarrada por la pelirosa. Por un momento penso en soltarse pero algo dentro de ella la hizo detenerse.

-Porque eres mi amiga...- Sakura le dijo. -No quieres ser mi amiga? Porque si es asi me voy a poner muy triste!-

-N-No,y-yo quiero ser tu a-amiga!- Hinata le dijo rapidamente e inconcientemente apreto la mano de Sakura para que la pelirosa no se fuera.

Sakura volvio a sonreir. -Eso me hace feliz Hinata. Ahora yo quiero hacerte feliz...pero no podre hacerlo si no se porque estas triste-

Hinata volvio a mirar al suelo pero no respondio. Sakura pacientemente espero.

-M-Mi papá no m-me tiene c-confianza...- Hinata murmuro mientras las lagrimas empezaban a brotar. -D-Dice que s-soy una c-causa p-perdida...t-tambien m-mi primo...n-no me q-quiere-

Sakura escucho a la chica con un apreton en el corazon. Cuando Hinata empezo a llorar con mas fuerza. Sakura se sento en sus rodillas frente a Hinata y tomo sus manos entre las suyas.

-No eres una causa perdida Hinata...no dejes que lo que alguien diga de ti, te haga daño. La unica opinion que importa aqui, es la tuya. Se que a veces va a ser duro...se que habra momentos en los que ya no puedas mas... se que te sientiras cansada y no queras hacer nada mas que llorar...pero sin importar lo que ocurra, y sin importar lo que te digan. No debes rendirte Hinata...Puede que la gente no vea tu esfuerzo, puede que no vean lo mucho que estas lastimada, pero eso no importa porque solo debes esforzarte por ti, todo lo que hagas hazlo por ti, no por alguien mas- Sakura le dijo mientras apretaba fuertemente las manos de la chica.

-P-P-pero yo...no puedo- Hinata murmuro.

-Claro que puedes...nunca digas que no puedas, todos pueden hacerlo. Si te lo propones...si decides nunca rendirte, sin importar los golpes que recibas. No importa si caes...debes levantarte y seguir adelante- Sakura le dijo mientras llevaba una mano a la cara de Hinata y le limpiaba las lagirmas. -Y sabes porque se que es posible? Porque tengo un gran amigo, que sin importar lo que ha vivido o las veces que lo han lastimado siempre tiene la frente en alto, esperando a ser mejor dia con dia...-

-E-Enserio? q-quien es...?- Hinata pregunto un poco mas calmada.

-Creo que lo conoces...se llama Naruto Uzumaki- La chica sonrio al ver que Hinata reconocia el nombre. -Y se que tu tambien lograras ser reconocida...-

-Y-y si no p-puedo...?- Hinata le pregunto a la chica mientras por primera vez veia a Sakura a la cara. -Y...si es m-muy d-dificil?-

Sakura sonrio suavemente mientras la envolvia en un abrazo. -No te mentire...ser un camino dificil...pero no debes temer, yo estare ahi para ti. Por eso somos amigas...un amigo es como un angel, te daran alas cuando las tuyas ya no puedan volar...-

Y por primera vez esa mañana. Hinata sonrio. Era una sonrisa pequeña, pero lo suficientemente grande para alegrar el corazon de ambas niñas.

-u-un angel...e-eso me gustaria...q-quiero s-ser tu amiga- Hinata le dijo sonriendo.

-Pero Hinata, si ya lo somos- Sakura le sonrio.

Las dos niñas siguieron platicando, mas bien Sakura hablando mientras que Hinata la escuchaba con una sonrisa.

Durante su platica la chica no pudo evitar pensar. -_Creo que pronto conocere a Neji...-_

**Hola chicos! Espero les haya gustado este capitulo. Se que me he tardado pero estoy buscando la forma de integrar a todos los amigos de Sakura de una u otra forma...de todos modos. Espero les haya gustado el capitulo.**

**Tratare de subir mas capitulos antes de que llegue la Navidad...bueno eso espero! Al menos tratare de subir uno o dos capitulos de todas mis historias.**

**De todas formas si tiene alguna sugerencia, es bienvenida! **

**Guest**: Hola y gracias por tu comentario!

**Candela20:** Gracias por comentar y espero que te haya gustado el capitulo!

**mariiat:** Gracias por tu comentario! y estoy de acuerdo contigo u.u

**sami:** Hola gracias por comentar y tomare en cuenta la pareja. Y si esta historia** no** termina siendo PeinSaku prometo hacer una historia de esta pareja, ne? :D

**sakura 007**: Hola! gracias por tu comentario y sobre tu duda, si, el Padre de Neji ya murió porque murió cuando Hinata tenia Tres años-

**lunakari:**Gracias por tu comentario y pronto veras la interracion entre Sakura y Fugaku :D

**enma:**Gracias por tu comentario y espero que hayas disfrutado del capitulo!

**Uchiha Yamii**: Gracias por tu comentario y me alegra que te haya gustado. Y se que cosas no encajan porque estoy agregando cosas de mi imaginacion por aqui y alla. De todas formas espero que el capitulo haya sido de tu agrado y me alegra poder hacerte feliz!

**Cami Moon****: **Hola y gracias por tu comentario. Haha creo que tienes razon, de todas formas espero que hallas disfrutado del capitulo!

**Kanata Uchiha**: Gracias por tu dulce comentario! Y whoa! Eso suena intenso! Haha...lastima que no lo puse...aver si puedo hacer algo para agregarlo. De todas formas gracias por tu increible comentario. Y no eres mala autora! Lei tu historia 'Una historia diferente' Y me gusto mucho! Es muuuy interesante! Y aqui estoy por si necesitas ayuda, ne? Y un pequeño consejo, trata de escribir un como mas fluido y relajate! Estoy seguro que eres una increible escritora!

**NicoleAnimes**: Hehe gracias por tu hermoso comentario!

**Sakura Hatsu****: **Hahahaha creo que tienes razon! gracias por comentar!

**Warrior Girl In Flame****s**: aww...gracias por tu hermoso comentario. Hago lo que puedo! Y sobre tu pregunta, Itachi no es malo, pronto entenderas porque se comporta asi y Si! Sakura tiene una habilidad escondida...pero es un secreto! ;D mas adelante lo conoceras! Y es un placer responder tus preguntas. Nuevamente gracias por comentar y nos vemos hasta la proxima!

**johanaguadalupe aguileraperez****: **Gracias por tu hermoso comentario! Y no, el clan Uchiha sera salvado!...O eso planeo hacer. Y no hay que agradecer, me encanta hacer feliz a mis lectores! Para eso vivo ;3


	6. Chapter 6

Durante los siguientes dias Sakura los paso con sus amigos. Naruto y Sasuke se pasaban el tiempo peleando por saber quien era el mejor y tratar de empresionar a su pequeña amiga. Ino le enseñaba los tipos de flores y sus significados, los cuales Sakura ya sabia pero le gustaba oir a la rubia. Con Hinata, iban a caminar y platicaban, la pelirosa trataba de reconstruir su confianza.

Esta vez la chica se encontraba en la casa de los Uchiha, la cual estaba casi vacia. Sakura queria visitar a Sasuke pero al parecer fue a una revision al doctor junto con su madre. Los unicos que estaban era Shisui e Itachi.

Cuando Sakura llego vio a los dos primos discutiendo de algo y estaba por darse la vuelta e irse pero una voz la detuvo.

-Sakura-chan! Que bueno que vengas a visitarnos!- Shisui le grito, corriendo a la pequeña niña y la levanto en sus brazos.

-Hola Shisui- Sakura lo saludo con una sonrisa. El era el primer Uchiha que Sakura conocia que no usaba monosilabas y era mas abierto.

-Sasuke-chan no esta...pero estamos nosotros, asi que puedes jugar con nosotros- Shisui le dijo con una sonrisa.

Sakura volvio a sonreir mientras el Uchiha caminaba al centro del patio. La pelirosa noto que Itachi estaba muy callado.

-Hola Itachi...- Sakura saludo.

-Hm...Hola- Itachi la saludo en un tono bajo.

Sakura noto la frialdad de Itachi y no sabia el porque, Itachi era una persona muy dulce con Sasuke pero por alguna razon no era asi con ella.

-Ne, Sakura-chan, que te gustaria hacer con nostros?- Shisui pregunto.

-Lo que tu quieras- Sakura le dijo al mayor mientras este la bajaba.

-Hm...sabes, abrieron una nueva tienda de dangos, quieres ir?-Shisui le dijo a la pequeña quien asintio.

-Muy bien, vamos!- El Uchiha dijo mientras tomaban la mano de la pelirosa y la llevaba hacia la puerta. -Vamos Itachi-chan!-

Itachi parecia dudar mucho pero al final empezo a seguirlo, pero Shisui de pronto lo detuvo.

-Ah, Sakura-chan, esperame dentro de la casa, ahorita te alcanzamos- Shisui dijo.

La pelirosa asintio antes de entrar a la casa. Cuando la chica se fue el Uchiha mayor volteo a ver al menor.

-Porque eres grosero con Sakura-chan? Ella cree que la odias- Shisui lo regaño.

-Ella no piensa eso...- Itachi le dijo. -...Y yo no soy grosero-

-Sabes que tienes que ser mas cariñoso con ella, es mas pequeña que nosotros y debes tratarla bien-

-Yo la trato bien...pero si ella piensa lo contrario entonces hablare con ella- El niño de nueve años dijo.

-Pero recuerda que es pequeña, tiene la edad de Sasuke-chan...es sensible y debes tratarla como lo haces con tu hermano-

-Ella puede tener su edad, pero es muy inteligente, sabe que pasa a su alrededor incluso siendo ciega, recuerda que tiene una excelente punteria- Itachi le recordo.

-Puede que tengas razon, pero aun asi...tratala mejor ok?-

-Eso hago...- Itachi murmuro -Aparte ella es la amiga de mi hermano, eso la convierte en mi amiga tambien y sabe que la respeto-

Shisui suspiro un poco. -Vale, trata de decirselo antes de que tenga una idea equivocada...-

Despues de esa conversacion los dos chicos entraron para ver a Sakura esperandolos en el pasillo. Shisui de inmediato iba a tomar la mano de Sakura para llevarla, pero Itachi le gano.

-Sera mejor ir de una vez- Itachi dijo con un tono mas suave mientras tomaba la mano de Sakura en la suya. Sakura y Shisui estaban sorprendidos por el cambio de actitud del Uchiha pero se quedaron callados.

...

Los tres caminaban en la calle, la cual estaba un poco engentada. Shisui iba frente a ellos liderando el camino mientras detras de el, Itachi y Sakura iban agarrados de la mano.

Sakura estaba metida en sus pensamientos, habia oido la conversasion de los primos y no pudo evitar sonreir.

-Se que no me odias- Sakura de pronto le dijo a Itachi, haciendo que este la volteara a ver de reojo.

-Hm...- Itachi murmuro mientras sus ojos se suavizaron un poco. -Perdon si te hice creer que tenia algo en contra tuya-

Sakura sonrio un poco. -No te preocupes por eso...se que quieres proteger a Sasuke y no te culpo-

-...Hm?-

-Eso es lo que los hermanos mayores hacen, no? Proteger a sus hermanos y asegurarse que esten bien- Sakura le dijo mientras recordaba su propio hermano.

-...Tienes razon- Itachi suspiro.

-Claro que la tengo!- Sakura dijo con una risita. El Uchiha volvio a ver a la niña de reojo.

-...No tengo muchos amigos, asi que no soy el mejor en lo que involucre amistad, pero quiero que sepas que te considero una amiga- Itachi dijo con una cara seria pero sus ojos mostraban afecto. -Y que hay de ti? Me he ganado tu amistad a este punto?-

Sakura sonrio antes de apretar su agarre en la mano de Itachi. -Fuiste mi amigo desde que me hice amiga de Sasuke, y gracias por ser mi amigo-

Itachi volteo su cabeza para ver a la pequeña niña, quien sonreia mientras veia al frente con sus ojos vacios, y el chico no pudo evitar dar una pequeña sonrisa.

...

Mas tarde, despues de que los chicos Uchiha y Sakura tuvieran sus bocadillos, la pelirosa estaba en el parque jugando con Hinata.

-S-Sakura-chan...- Hinata murmuro.

-Que sucede Hinata?- Sakura le pregunto con una sonrisa.

-T-Te gustaria i-ir a mi c-casa? M-Me g-gustaria jugar contigo- Hinata le dijo con una pequeña sonrisa.

-Eso me encantaria Hinata! Gracias- Sakura le dijo con una sonrisa, haciendo que la sonrisa de la peliazul se agrandara.

Hinata llevo a Sakura a su casa, al entrar la chica noto que era un lugar muy callado, mas que en la casa de los Uchiha. Hinata llevo a Sakura directo a su cuarto. Pero pasaron por un patio donde Sakura escucho a su padre.

-P-Padre, e-estoy en c-casa...- Hinata dijo en un tono suave.

El hombre no respondio solo asintio, sin nisiguiera ver a Hinata, ante esto Sakura fruncio el seño.

-H-He invitado a u-una amiga...- Hinata comento y esta vez su padre volteo a verla a ella y a Sakura.

-Asi que prefieres jugar antes que entrenar eh?- Su padre dijo con un tono duro.

-Hola Hyuga-sama, mi nombre es Haruno Sakura- Sakura dijo con una reverencia, aunque sentia que el hombre no merecia ningun respeto.

-Hm...un Haruno? Vaya amistades que haces...- Su padre murmuro

Sakura fruncio el seño. -Y vaya padre que es- La chica dijo con un tono duro antes de que pudiera siquiera detenerse.

-Que digiste niña?- Hiashi dijo con un tono aun mas duro.

-Ser estricto es una cosa pero ser un patán es otra...- Sakura le dijo a su padre antes de tomar la mano de Hinata. -Hinata es una niña muy fuerte y dedicada. Debe ser un tonto si no logra ver eso, incluso yo lo puedo _ver_-

-Que quieres decir con eso Haruno?-

-Quiero decir que aun siendo ciega, se reconocer el esfuerzo de una persona y admirarlo por ellos...Hinata es una perfecta heredera- Sakura murmuro lo ultimo, haciendo que el hombre se quedara callado y viera a la chica con cierta sorpresa.

-Tienes una gran boca niña...tambien eres imprudente- Hiashi le dijo con un tono menos duro que antes.

-Mi boca es del tamaño que debe ser y simplemente soy honesta- Sakura dijo con una leve sonrisa. -Ne, Hinata...porque no me llevas a tu cuarto?-

Hinata tenia la una expresion de total sorpresa por la forma en que su amiga le hablo a su padre pero se sentia feliz de que alguien la defendiera. -C-Claro S-S-Sakura-chan...-

La peliazul tomo la mano de su amiga y ambos desaparecieron de la vista de Hiashi. El hombre quedo en silencio un momento antes de dar un suspiro.

-_Los niños de hoy...- _Penso el hombre.

Ambas niñas jugaron con los jueguetes de la Hyuga, la pelirosa sabia lo agotado que era estar en el cuerto de un niño de cuatro años. Despues de jugar casi toda la tarde, Hinata empezaba a quedarse dormida. Sakura sonrio y ayudo a Hinata entrar a su cama para que descanzara.

-P-Pero tengo que l-l-llevarte a la salida...- Hinata dijo con un bostezo.

-No te preocupes, me aprendi el camino- Sakura tranquilizo a la chica para luego cobijarla y salir de su cuarto con una despedida.

En su camino hacia la salida, escucho un ruido duro. Como algo golpeando un tronco. Asi que la chica siguio el sonido y encontro a alguien entrenando en un patio de entrenamiento. Era Neji.

La chica sonrio recordando lo serio que era Neji cuando era chico y con el tiempo fue volviendose mas dulce. La chica se sento en la entrada del patio y empezo a ver a Neji, ella aseguro esconder su presencia para que no la viera.

Despues de un tiempo Neji por fin volteo y se sorprendio al ver a una chica pelirosa sentada ahi.

-Quien eres?- Fue lo primero que Neji dijo con un tono serio y vio a la chica con una mirada dura.

-Soy Sakura Haruno y tu?- Sakura le dijo con una sonrisa.

-No te importa...- Neji dijo con un tono grosero. Pero Sakura entendia, Neji habia perdido a su padre no hace poco y su tio lo trataba muy mal. Era algo que hacia que el corazon de Sakura doleira de tan solo pensarlo.

-Hm...que grosero, y yo que he venido a ser tu amiga- Sakura dijo con un puchero.

-No me interesa. Que no vez que estoy entrenando?-

-Nop!- Sakura le dijo con una sonrisa antes de señalar sus ojos. -Soy ciega-

Neji volteo a ver a la chica con un poco de sorpresa pero regreso a su entrenamiento, ambos se quedaron en silencio durante un buen rato, hasta que Neji decidio hablar.

-Porque sigues aqui?- El niño pregunto irritado.

-Porque si-

-Eso no es una respuesta...-

-Bueno...no se donde esta la salida- Sakura le mintio. -Soy ciega recuerdas?-

-Mientes. Si lograste llegar a aqui, encontraras la salida- Neji le dijo.

-Hmmm...supongo que tienes razon, pero llegue aqui por suerte- Sakura le dijo.

-De todos modos, porque estas dentro de la casa? Quien te dio permiso de entrar?-

-Soy amiga de Hinata y ella me invito- Sakura le dijo.

Neji fruncio el seño al escuchar el nombre de su prima y Sakura lo noto. -...y el te dejo entrar?-

-Hmm? Te refieres a Hiashi-sama? Supongo que no teina opcion- Sakura dijo con una sonrisa.

-...sera mejor que te vallas-

-Porque eres tan gruñon?- Sakura pregunto mientras se ponia de pie.

-Eso no te interesa...- El dijo con un tono mas suave, casi un murmuro.

-...Sabes que Hinata no tiene nada que ver-

-Que?-

-Se que odias a Hinata...mejor dicho, a toda la rama principal...pero Hinata no tiene la culpa de nada, no tienes razon por la cual odiar-

-Callate! No sabes nada!- Neji de pronto le grito a la chica.

-No se que te hicieron, pero no debes sentirte asi...solo te destruiras a ti mismo- Sakura ignoro lo que Neji dijo y continuo.

-Que no los odie?!Ellos mataron a mi padre y me pusieron un sello maldito! que es lo que esperas que haga?!-

-Asi que eso te hicieron...- Sakura murmuro ya sabiendo la respuesta.

-Largo! Vete de aqui!- Neji le grito al ver que dijo mas de la cuenta.

Sakura no dijo nada, solo se paro y se dio la vuelta. Neji simplemente volteo a ver a suelo sintiendo un apreton en su pecho. De pronto unos pequeños brasos lo rodearon, envolviendolo en un calido abrazo, el chico sorprendido volteo para ver a Sakura quien lo abrazaba por detras mientras escondia su rostro en su espalda.

-Q-que haces?! Sueltame!- Neji le dijo tratando de empujar a la pequeña pelirosa.

-No...- Fue lo unico que la chica dijo meintras abrazaba mas fuerte al chico, claro que sin usar chakra proque no queria que alguien se diera cuenta de sus verdaderas fuerzas.

-Porque no?! SUELTAME!- Neji grito tratando de soltarse.

-No hasta que te des cuenta de que no estas solo- Sakura le murmuro antes de sostener mas fuerte a Neji, de pronto los recuerdos del Neji de su tiempo vinieron. Ella recordo lo mucho que el pelicafe sufrio y eso hizo que un nudo en la garganta aprareicera en su garganto y sin saberlo lagrimas empezaron a derramar. Debido a que estaba en el cuerpo de una niña sus sentimientos salian con mas facilidad y era algo que no podia evitar.

-No te soltare...hasta que te des cuenta...lo mucho que me duele verte asi...- La chica dijo entre sollosos.

Neji se tenso un poco escuchando a la niña llorar por el. El chico dejo de moverse y simplemente se quedo ahi viendo al suelo.

-...porque lloras?- Neji pregunto despues de unos minutos de silencio.

-No lo se...- Sakura le dijo mientras se separaba un poco de el y se limpiaba las lagriamas con su manga.

-...No sabes?- Neji repitio.

-No...simplemente lloro por un amigo, porque cuando un amigo esta triste, tu tambien lo estas- Sakura le dijo.

Neji se quedo en silencio un bueno rato antes de dar un pequeño suspiro. -Debes irte...-

Sakura limpio sus lagrimas antes de soltar por completo a Neji y asintir. -Tienes razon...Me ire. Pero vendre a verte luego ok?-

-Porque?-

-Porque somos amigos- Sakura le sonrio a Neji antes de darle otro abrazo.

-...te llevare a la entrada- Neji murmuro haciendo que Sakura sonriera tan amplio que dolia.

-Porfavor- Sakura le dijo al chico estirando su mano.

Despues de unos momentos Neji tomo la mano de la pelirosa y lentamente la llevo a la entrada. Al llegar, el pelicafe abrio la puerta.

-...T-Te llevo a tu casa?- Neji pregunto.

-No gracias, me se el camino- Sakura sonrio.

-Bueno...entonces ya vete- Neji le dijo.

Sakura rio antes de volver a envolver a Neji en un abrazo. El niño se tenso antes de relajarse en el abrazo pero aun no regresaba el abrazo.

-Porque me abrazas?-

-Porque aunque un abrazo sea simple, llega al corazon y dice las palabras que uno necesita sin decirlas- Sakura le dijo a Neji antes de separarse.

-...Ya veo- Neji murmuro.

Sakura rio. -Adios Neji, nos vemos luego-

Y cuando la pelirosa se fue, Neji volteo a ver al suelo antes de regresar a su entrenamiento.

_-Con que un amigo, eh?...-_

_..._

La pelirosa entro a su casa con un suspiro esperando encontrar a su vecina durmiendo en el sillon pero no fue asi.

-Hola Sakura-chan!- Su padre la saludo.

-Papí!- Sakura dijo emocionada al sentir a su padre alzarla en sus brazos y abrazarla.

-Perdon por dejarte sola durante estos dias- Su padre le dijo mientras le daba un beso en la frente.

-No te preocupes papí, mientras no estabas hice muchos amigos!- Sakura le dijo con una sonrisa.

-Enserio? Que bueno! Que tal mientras cenamos, me lo cuentas todo?- Su padre dijo.

-Eso me gustaria- Sakura le dijo con una sonrisa.

Su padre llevo a Sakura a su cuarto antes de regresar a la cocina a hacer la cena. Sakura saco su lista que estaba escondida debajo de su almohada.

_Encontrar a Neji..._

-Otra cosa menos...- Sakura sonrio antes de volver a guardar su lista e ir a la cocina.

Al entrar ayudo a su padre y pronto ambos estaban cenando y platicaron sobre los dias en que no estuvieron juntos.

-Ne...papí- Sakura murmuro.

-Hmm? Pasa algo? Te duele tu pancita?-

Sakura dijo que no con la cabeza antes de dar un suspiro.-...sabes que soy ciega...- Empezo.

Su padre la vio confundido. -Lo se pequeña...yo fui quien te llevo al hospital...-

-Y...sabes que por ser ciega, no soy menos que los demas verdad?- La chico dijo.

-Eso lo se cariño...porque? Paso algo?- Su padre pregunto preocupado.

Sakura vio al suelo antes de dar un gran suspiro y ver hacia donde su padre estaba para poder verlo al rostro.

-...Quiero ser un ninja- Ella dijo decidida.

**Waa...lo siento no tuve tiempo! Este año me toco ir a visitar a mi familia y tuve que comprar regalos! Espero poder subir capítulos pronto...de todas formas FELIZ NAVIDAD Y AÑO NUEVO!**

**incomnito:** Gracias por tu comentario y felices fiestas.

**zero kuran kiryuu:** Gracias por comentar y felices fiestas!

**yomii20:** Gracias por comentar y perdón por la espera. Felices fiestas.

**Ahim de Famille:** Hola y te entiendo totalmente! Me sentí igual haha...de todas formas gracias por comentar y felices fiestas.

**akatsaku**: Gracias por comentar y tus preguntas serán resueltas pronto. Felices fiestas.

**Minzy2NE1:** Eso es muy lindo de tu parte! Hehe gracias por tu comentario y felices fiestas!

**sami:** Gracias por tu dulce comentario felices fiestas!

**Guest:** Gracias por comentar. Y siento los errores y estaba segura que eran AMBU pero bueno, gracias por corregirme :D felices fiestas

**mariiat**: Gracias por comentar! felices fiestas.

**cari:** Gracias por tu comentario y felices fiestas!

**johanaguadalupe aguileraperez:** Mi querida lectora! antes que nada felices fiestas y gracias por tu hermoso comentario como siempre!

**Guest:** Gracias por tu comentario! Felices fiestas.

**lunakari: **Gracias por tu comentario y felices fiestas!

**Warrior Girl In Flames:** Gracias por tu hermoso comentario y felices fiestas!

**Shiki de Uchiha:** Hola y gracias por comentar. Y subo capitulo cada vez que pueda asi que no te podría decir cuando... felices fiestas!

**UchihaMisha:** Gracias por comentar y leer mi historia! :D Felices fiestas!

**Sakura Hatsu:** Haha tienes toda la razón! haha gracias por comentar y felices fiestas!


	7. Chapter 7

-Quiero ser un ninja-

Cuando esas palabras quedaron flotando en el aire, nadie hablo. Hubo silencio mientras su padre la veia con los ojos muy abiertos. Antes de endurecer la mirada y bajar la mirada.

La pelirosa trato de romper el silencio pero antes de que pudiera decir o hacer algo, su padre la interrumpio.

-No- Su padre dijo firmemente

-Q-que...? Porque?- Sakura pregunto sorprendida y confundida.

-Porque yo soy tu padre, y se hace lo que yo digo- El dijo con un tono duro y frio. Algo que Sakura nunca habia escuchado.

-P-Pero...yo quiero...!- Sakura empezo a decir para convencer a su padre pero el hombre la volvio a interrumpir.

-Dije que no y esa es mi ultima palabra- Su padre dijo poniendose de pie firmemente.

-Porque?! Mi hermano era ninja!- Sakura pregunto ofendida.

-No metas a tu hermano en esto!- Su padre alzo la voz.

-Entonces dime porque?!-

-Porque no eres igual que tu hermano! Eres pequeña y no tienes nada a tu favor!- Su padre dijo

-Porque soy ciega? Puedo compensarlo! M-mi audicion, puedo...- Sakura hablo con la voz temblorosa.

-NO! Nunca lograras nada!- Su padre grito golpeando sus manos contra la mesa haciendo que Sakura diera un brinco asustada.

-T-tengo buena punteria, s-se usar un kun...- Sakura trato de nuevo pero su padre no la dejo.

-No quiero escucharte! Dije que no y se hara todo lo que yo digo!- El hombre grito.

-Yo...-

-Vete a tu cuarto! Estas castigada- Su padre dijo recogiendo el plato de su hija el cual aun tenia comida.

Sakura sintio que sus ojos se llenaban de lagrimas antes de bajarse de su asiento y correr hacia su cuarto.

Cuando el hombre quedo solo en la cocina dio un gran suspiro antes de dejar el plato nuevamente en la mesa, notando que estaba casi toda la comida. Dio otro suspiro sabiendo que dejo a su hija con hambre.

El hombre regreso a su asiento y se sento antes de dar un chasquido de lengua. Despues de varios minutos se paro nuevamente y fue a encontrar a su hija. Esta estaba en su habitacion escondida entre las cobijas. El hombre no dijo nada solo se fue a su habitacion sin una palabra ni un beso de buenas noches como siempre lo hacia.

...

Cuando Sakura llego a su habitacion, se metio en las cobijas y empezo a llorar. La pequeña trataba de detener las lagrimas pero no podia, asi que no se detuvo hasta varios minutos despues cuando escucho a su padre entrar a su habitacion.

La pelirosa se sento en su cama y limpio las lagrimas. Su cuarto estaba totalmente a oscuras y solo era iluminado por la luz de la luna, eso le recordaba que la ventana estaba cerrada y como una costumbre la chica se paro de su cama y fue a la ventana para abrirla. Algo dentro de ella aun tenia esperanza que su hermano volviera.

_-...porque habra actuado asi...?- _Sakura se pregunto recordando lo que sucedio en la cocina. La chica regreso a su cama y se sento en la orilla y empezo a columpiar sus pies con tristeza.

-Si realmente cree que no puedo ser ninja porque soy ciega, le demostrare lo buena que puedo ser- Sakura se murmuro a si misma. La chica entonces se dedico en pensar en una forma de poder ser mejor. Tenia que aprender a usar la poca chakra que tenia y como lograr ampliarla. Tambien tenia que encontrar una forma de poder ver mejor, ya que cuando estaba distraida olvidaba ampliar su chakra para poder ver, y se volvia ciega nuevamente, si lograba encontrar otra forma podria ser mas facil ver y podria ahorrar chakra.

Su audicion. Esa era la respuesta.

La chica empezo a pensar en alguna forma de mejorar su audicion para ver aun mejor de lo que ya hacia.

Tenia que volverse biosonar. Usar las ondas del sonido a su favor. La chica sonrio antes esta idea, seria como un murcielago. La pequeña niña se sento en medio de su cuarto y trato de usar la tecnica. Pero era dificil ya que no habia tanto sonido a su alrededor, pero aun asi logro hacer una imagen mental de su entorno sin la necesidad de usar chakra.

Sakura decidio probar su nueva tecnica afuera. Se puso sus zapatos y salio de su casa para dirigierse a la calle. Con el sonido que hacia con cada pisada, las ondas de sonido rebotaban con las cosas a su alrededor dejandola saber que habia.

Junto con la poca vision que tenia y su nueva tecnica podria moverse mas libremente. Y al llegar al campo de entrenamiento la chica decidio fortalezer esta tecnica junto con su fuerza fisica.

Asi fue como la chica hizo durante las semanas siguientes. En el dia salia a jugar con sus amigos y mejorar su vision y cuando caia la noche salia a escondidas a entrenar su fisico.

Su padre y ella aun no resolvian la discusión que tuvieron, su padre habia estado ocupado ultimamente y la pelirosa se pasa casi todo el dia en la calle.

Pero pronto Sakura le demostraria a todos de lo que estaba hecha.

Un dia, Sakura estaba jugando con Naruto a las escondidillas, mientras que un ANBU los vigilaba de lejos.

-_Creo que es hora de mostrar un poco de mis habilidades...-_ Sakura penso con una sonrisa, antes de irse corriendo cuando Naruto empezo a contar con los ojos cerrados.

Mientras tanto, escondido en un arbol estaba el ANBU que los cuidaba, asegurandose que ninguno de los dos se lastimara.

El hombre cerro los ojos con un suspiro y volvio a abrir los ojos para ver al Uzumaki contando, el ANBU empezo a buscar el chakra de la chica, pero al no sentirla se preocupo un poco.

-Donde estara...?- El ANBU murmuro.

-Donde esta quien?- Una pequeña voz dijo detras de el. El hombre de un brinco volteo hacia atras con un mini infarto.

Y ahi vio a la pequeña pelirosa, sentada a su lado.

-C-Como...?- El hombre murmuro sin saber que preguntar exactamente.

-hm?- La niña pregunto inclinando ligeramente su cabeza de forma tierna, mientras sus ojos vacios veian hacia enfrente.

-Como me encontraste?- El hombre pregunto en shock.

-Te escuche...- Sakura le dijo con una gran sonrisa.

-Me...escuchaste...- El ANBU repitio tratando de prosesar lo que la niña acababa de decir.

Sakura rio suavemente antes de asintir. -Sip..veras mis oidos, son mis ojos. Pude escucharte y quise decir hola-

-Vale, hola...como lograste subir aqui?- El hombre dijo aun sorprendido.

-Naruto me enseño a subirme en los arboles- Sakura respondio sin decirle que realmente uso chakra. -Hablando de el, me estoy escondiendo de el, te importaria compartir tu escondite con migo?-

El hombre dio una pequeña risa -Para nada...Se mi invitada-

-Gracias, ne...eres un ANBU verdad? como te llamas?- Sakura pregunto mientras se sentaba de forma que sus pies colgaban de la rama donde estaban, el ANBU se sento igual que ella

El hombre sonrio suavemente. -Me llamo Genma- **(Se que no es en realidad un ANBU pero queria agregarlo de esta manera :D) **-Como supiste que soy un ANBU?-

-Porque eres sigiloso, si no te hubiera escuchado suspiran, nunca me hubiera imaginado que estuvieras aqui- Sakura mintio.

-Ya veo...bueno tienes una maravillosa audicion- El hombre le dijo un tanto orgulloso, ya que cuando le tocaba vigilarlos, podia ver como la chica lograba vivir como cualquier otro niño incluso siendo ciega.

-Gracias! He trabajado muy duro en mi audicion...quiero ser un ANBU cuando sea grande- Sakura le confeso mientras sonria ampliamente. -Tambien quiero ser una de las mejores medicos ninja...se que soy ciega, pero se que algun dia lo lograre- Sakura le dijo mientras empezaba a columpiar sus pies.

Genma abrio los ojos en sorprensa antes de dar una pequeña risa. -Ese es un gran sueño...-

Sakura dio una risita antes de asintir. Ambos platicaron un poco mas, hasta que escucharon a Naruto gritar frustrado por no encontrar a la pelirosa.

-Sera mejor que regrese, nos vemos luego Genma-chan- Sakura dijo sonriendo ante el apodo que le puso al hombre.

-Muy bien, cuidate Sakura-chan- Genma se despidio, no sin antes asegurarse que la chica bajara de forma segura del arbol.

El hombre castaño, sonrio al ver a los dos niños seguir jugando, el siempre supo que Sakura era una chica especial y le alegraba haber podido hablar con ella.

_-Conque un ANBU eh?...- _Genma penso con una gran sonrisa. No podía esperar a contárselo a sus compañeros

...

Cuando Naruto tuvo que irse, Sakura decidio ir a visitar a Neji. Lo visitaba casi diario y lentamente el pelicafe se empezaba a abrir.

Al llegar a la mansion Hyuga, Sakura toco a la puerta, y un miembro del clan abrio la puerta. Un hombre que ya conocia a la pelirosa y la dejo entrar con un pequeña sonrisa.

La chica devolvio la sonrisa antes de ir a ver a Hinata, la cual habia caido enferma hace poco de una pequeña gripa. Al asegurarse que estaba bien, fue a ver a Neji quien estaba en el mismo campo de entrenamiento donde se habian conocido.

-Hola Neji!- Sakura lo saludo antes de caminar hacia el niño quien estaba sentado en medio del campo.

-Hola Sakura...- El chico la saludo suavemente.

Sakura sonrio y se sento a su lado. -Como te ha ido hoy?-

-Como siempre...- El murmuro. -Como supiste que estaba aqui? No hice ningun ruido-

Sakura dio un puchero. -Entonces no querias que te encontrara?-

-No. No me refiero a eso...es solo que es extraña la forma en que te mueves sin ver- El chico dijo.

Sakura dio una pequeña sonrisa. -Puede que sea ciega, pero me guio por lo que puedo escuchar y antes de que llegara escuche como caminabas y te sentabas-

-Hm...- El chico murmuro mientras asintia. -Tiene sentido...tu audicion esta mejor desarrollada que otros-

Sakura rio ante la ternura del Hyuga. -Eso es cierto, soy Biosonar!-

-Bio...sonar?- Neji pregunto interesado. Lo que mas le gustaba a Neji de las visitar de Sakura, era que siempre aprendian cosas nuevas y tenian platicas interesantes.

-Si, veras...cada sonido crea ondas, como un abanico, las cuales rebotan con las cosas que hay alrededor y regresan a mi, indicandome donde se ubica cada cosa- Sakura explico. -Tienes que ser muy sensible ante estas ondas para poder interpretarlas correctamente-

-Y como has aprendido eso?- Neji pregunto.

-Una vez mi papa me leyo un libro, en el cual decia como era que los murcielagos veian en la oscuridad- Sakura le dijo. -Y asi fue como empece a escuchar esas ondas-

-Hm...- Neji murmuro pensantivo.

De pronto Neji dio un pequeño estornudo.

-Creo que te estas enfermando- Sakura le dijo con una risita.

-Creo que Hinata me ha contagiado...- Neji dijo.

-Hinata te contagio?- Sakura pregunto ante lo cual Neji asintio.

-Es tu culpa...-

-Que?! Porque mi culpa?!- Sakura pregunto con un puchero ante lo cual Neji sonrio de medio lado.

-Porque tu me digiste que hablar mas con ella y por eso me he contagiado- El castaño dijo.

Sakura sonrio. -Entonces lo has hecho! Has hablado con Hinata!-

Neji volvio a asintir. -Aunque a sido poco, como un saludo o unas cuantas palabras...-

-No importa! Estoy muy orgulloso de ti!- Sakura rio. -Ves como Hinata no es mala persona?-

-supongo...- Neji murmuro. -Pero solo lo he hecho porque me lo has pedido tu...-

Sakura sonrio suavemente antes de darle una paladita en la cabeza al castaño. -Me alegra Neji...gracias-

-Hm...-

Los dos niños siguieron platicando durante unas horas, pero luego Neji tuvo que ir a hacer sus deberes. Ambos de despidieron, y Sakura estaba dispuesta a salir de la mansion Hyuga, no sin antes despedirse de Hinata.

Mientras la pelirosa caminaba por los pasillos, pudo sentir a Hiashi viendola desde el otro lado del pasillo. La chica se detuvo pero no volteo a ver al Hyuga.

-Es de mala educacion no saludar a un invitado- Sakura le dijo al hombre.

-Como es de mala educacion no saludar al dueño de la casa- El hombre murmuro.

-No es mi culpa que se ha estado escondiendo de mi- Sakura le dijo, esta vez volteo a donde provenia la voz del hombre.

-Hm...Porque sigues viniendo aqui?- Hiashi le pregunto mientras se acercaba a ella.

-Vine a visitar a Hinata y a Neji- Sakura le dijo.

-Con que proposito?-

-Con el proposito de ser una buena amiga-

-...Hinata no necesita amigos- El dijo.

-Perdone mi rudeza Hyuga-sama, pero usted no tiene el derecho de decidir con quien debe hablar Hinata-

-Puedo si asi lo quiero, es mi hija- Hiashi dijo con un tono duro.

-Puede que sea su padre, pero nunca ha actuado como uno, asi que no venga aqui y actue como un padre prometedor que puede decidir por el bienestar de su hija, cuando usted y yo sabemos que no es asi- Sakura pregunto con un tono mas duro.

-Valla, que grosera niña...me imagino que tu padre ha de ser igual-

-Que derecho tiene de insultar a mi padre en mi propia cara?- Sakura pregunto con una mirada dura, antes de que el hombre pudiera responder, Sakura chasqueo la lengua. -Olvidelo...ya he perdido demasiado tiempo aqui peleando con usted. Con su permiso me retiro-

Eso fue lo ultimo que la chica dijo antes de salir de la mansion, dejando a Hiashi en silencio viendo la puerta donde habia desaparecido la chiquilla.

_-Puede que sea joven...pero es bastante inteligente...tiene una mentalidad madura_- Hiashi penso. -_Puede que realemente no sea una mala amistad para Hinata...-_

_..._

La chica caminaba por la calle enojada. Era de tarde y habia mucha gente en la calle y habia bastante ruido. Pero gracias a este tipo de escenarios, Sakura habia podido dominar mas su nueva tecnica, diferenciando las ondas de sonido haciendole mas facil ver.

La chica se sorprendio al ver a Fugaku caminando por la calle. Casi siempre el hombre estaba en su mansion ocupandose de papeleo. Era extraño verlo.

-Maldicion...- El hombre murmuro mientras caminaba en sus propios pensamientos.

-Uchiha-sama?- Sakura lo llamo, obteniendo su atencion.

-Sakura-chan? Que haces aqui?- Fugaku pregunto. El hombre conocia muy bien a la niña porque su hijo solia contarle lo genial que su pequeña amiga podia ser. El Uchiha estaba sorprendido por la forma en que su hijo hablaba de ella, pero lo que mas le sorprendio era ver que su hijo mayor tambien hablaba altamente de ella. Tambien pasaba mucho tiempo en la mansion Uchiha y no tomo mucho tiempo para que Fugaku la viera como alguien cercana a la familia.

Lo que mas llamaba la atencion de Fugaku era que la chica ciega tenia grandes potenciales escondidos. Su audicion era sorprendente. Mas de una vez el hombre imaginaba a la pelirosa como un ninja y aunque era dificil imaginar, el sabia que Sakura podria llegar a ser un buen ninjas.

...Solo si supiera la verdadera fuerza de la niña.

-Acabo de visitar un amigo- Sakura le sonrio. -Y que hace aqui? De compras?-

Fugaku suspiro antes de asintir. -Tengo que comprar algunas cosas, Mikoto se reuso a comprarlos por mi...diciendo algo de que deberia salir mas...- Murmuro lo ultimo.

Sakura sonrio ante el Uchiha mayor. Sabia que Sasuke lo veia como una persona insensible y estricto, pero Sakura sabia que detras de esa mascara dura, habia un hombre que amaba a su familia y que aunque tenia a todo un clan bajo su proteccion, siempre veria primero a su esposa e hijos.

-Gusta que lo ayude?- Sakura pregunto.

-No es necesario, ya voy a acabar...- Fugaku murmuro.

-No hay necesidad de ser tan orgulloso Uchiha-sama!- Sakura rio antes de tomarle la mano. -Dejeme ayudarle-

El hombre dio un pesado suspiro, y sin una palabra agarro la pequeña mano de la chica y ambos fueron a terminar de comprar las cosas para el Uchiha.

No tardaron mucho, y en tan solo unos minutos habian acabado y estaban de camino a la mansion Uchiha. Fugaku tenia una gran bolsa cafe en un brazo, lleno de compras. Su otra mano estaba agarrando la pequeña mano de la pelirosa, la cual traia una pequeña bolsa en su otra mano.

-Ne...Uchiha-sama, que piensa de su familia?- Sakura pregunto, tomando al hombre por sorpresa.

-A que viene esa pregunta?- Fugaku pregunto.

-No lo se, curiosidad...-

-Hm...- Fugaku mumuro pensando en una buena respuesta. -Somos un clan muy fuerte...-

-No me refiero a su clan, sino a su familia directa. Mikoto-san, Itachi y Sasuke-

-...no entiendo que es lo que quieres saber niña- Fugaku suspiro.

-Solo quieria saber si realmente cree que vale la pena arriesgar a su familia por cosas irrelevantes- Sakura dijo. -_Voy a soltar la bomba...- _Penso la chica.

-A que te referes?- El Uchiha pregunto curioso.

-...a lo que me refiero es...usted es lider de su clan y tiene muchas responsabilidades y tiene que encontrar las mejores opciones y posibilidades para este. Pero...realmente arriesgaria a TODA su familia por algo que no valdria la pena? Algo que su clan desea pero no es necesario?-

-...probablemente no- Fugaku murmuro.

-Eso me alegra. Los Uchiha lo ven como el padre del clan. Y como un padre debe poner el bienestar de los demas antes de sus propios intereses...Estoy segura que cualquier decision que tome sera sabia- Sakura le dijo.

-A que viene esto Sakura-chan?- Fugaku pregunto.

Sakura sacudio ligeramente la cabeza antes de dar una sonrisa triste. -Simplemente no quiero que Sasuke e Itachi pasen por un mal momento...pero ahora se que no debo preocuparme, proque usted es un gran lider y padre-

Las palabras de Sakura quedaron grabadas profundamente en el Uchiha mayor. Este se quedo en silencio pensando antes de dar un pequeño suspiro. -Hm...-

-...-

-...-

-Ne...Uchiha-sama?-

-Hm?-

-Esta en el ADN de los Uchiha usar monosilabas?- Ella pregunto. Ante esto Fugaku no pudo evitar dar una sonrisa.

Cuando llegaron a la mansion Fugaku invito a la pelirosa a cenar con ellos, pero Sakura se nego diciendo que tenia un compromiso.

Cuando Fugaku desaparecio en su mansion, la chica se echo a correr a la torre del Hokage. La chica se detuvo cuando sintio a Genma y otro ANBU siguiendola. Con una sonrisa la chica camino hacia la torre.

Al llegar entro y fue directo a la oficina del Hokage, la chica toco la puerta y cuando tuvo una respuesta entro.

-Hola Hokage-sama...- Sakura saludo mientras asomaba su cabeza en la oficina.

-Sakura-chan! Que gusto que vengas a visitarme!- El hogake dijo bajando un papel que tenia para ver a la chica con una sonrisa. -A que debo el placer de tu visita?-

-Solo vine a preguntar cuando llegaria mi papa de su mision- Sakura pregunto.

-Hm...probablemente en dos dias. Porque Sakura-chan? Pasa algo?- El hokage pregunto antes de pararse de su asiento e ir hacia la pelirosa. -Quieres que alguien se quede contigo?-

-Nop...no se preocupe. Genma-chan me ha estado cuidando- Ella dijo con una sonrisa, tratando de ocultar una risa al ver la sorpresa del Hokage.

-Genma-chan? Veo que lo has descubierto- El hombre rio.

-Sip! Me ha ayudado a esconderme de Naruto mientras jugabamos al escondite- Sakura le dijo con una risita.

-Ya veo...quien diria que Genma-chan seria tan bueno en los juegos- El hokage dijo con una sonrisa.

Sakura asitio feliz. -Es muy bueno!-

-Porque no me platicas mientras tomamos algo y unas galletas ne?- El hombre dijo mientras alzaba a la chica y la llevaba a su escritorio. La sento en una silla antes de que sacara unas tazas para ambos. A sakura le sirvio leche caliente ya que sabia que la pequeña no podia tomar té fuerte como los que el tenia.

Los dos platicaron un poco mientras comian. Sakura sabia que el hokage estaba perdiendo tiempo para no hecer su papeleo, haciendola sonreir aun mas. Algunas cosas nunca cambiaran.

-...Ne, Hokage-sama...es dificil tomar una decision?- Ella pregunto.

-Bueno...hay veces en que lo es. Tienes que pensar muy bien lo que decidiras y sus consecuencias- El hokage le dijo. -Porque?-

-Solo pensaba que ha de ser dificil ser el Hokage...pero usted nunca ha tomado malas decisiones, verdad?-

-Bueno...a decir verdad, ha habido veces en las que hubiera deciado tomar diferentes decisiones- El hokage le confeso.

-Y han sido malas decisiones? Alguien ha salido herido?- Sakura pregunto.

-Bueno...hasta el momento no. Y espero que nunca sea asi- El hokage dijo mientras tomaba un poco de su te.

-Yo tambien espero que asi sea...- Sakura le sonrio. -Sabe? He hecho muchos amigos y no me gustaria que salieran heridos por una mala decision-

-Me lo imagino Sakura-chan...-

-Sobre todo Naruto y Sasuke...- Ella dijo y cuando sintio al Hokage tensarse, supo que iba en la direccion correcta. -Los quiero mucho y se que habra momentos en los que saldran heridos...pero, aun asi quiero protegerlos. Usted me ayudara, verdad Hokage-sama?-

El hokage se quedo en silencio un momento antes de dar una pequeña sonrisa. -Claro que te ayudare Sakura-chan-

-Lo promete?- Sakura pregunto mientras estiraba su meñique.

-...Lo prometo- El hokage dijo envolviendo el pequeño meñique con el suyo.

Sakura sonrio felizmente antes de seguir tomando su te, dejando al Hokage con mucho que pensar.

Cuando Sakura salio de la oficina del Hokage, se dirigio a casa. En el camino no pudo evitar dar un largo suspiro.

_-Espero que lo que hice hoy fue suficiente...pero si las palabras no pueden prevenir la masacre Uchiha...tendre que buscar otro metodo...- _Sakura penso con cierta tristeza. Pero tenia esperanza. Habia dejado al Hokage y al lider de los Uchiha en pensamientos profundos y esperaba que eso fuera suficiente.

En el camino Sakura paso por la floreria de la familia de Ino y penso en pasar a saludar. Al entrar el olor de las flores lleno el aire.

-Hola, podemos ayudarte?- Una voz dulce pregunto. Sakura supo que era la mama de Ino.

-Hola. Esta Ino?- Ella pregunto.

-Oh! Esta en su cuarto. Se puede saber quien es la amiga de mi hija?- La madre de Ino pregunto dulcemente.

-Soy Sakura Haruno- Sakura se presento.

-Ah! Eres la famosa Sakura-chan! Ino esta hablando todo el tiempo de ti!- Su madre sonrio ampliamente. -Pasa porfavor, dejame llevarte a su cuarto- La mujer dijo sabiendo que la niña era ciega. Asi que la tomo de la mano y la llevo a donde estaba su hija.

-Sakura-chan!- Ino grito feliz al ver a su pequeña amiga.

-Hola Ino- Sakura la saludo.

-Bueno, las dejo solas, un placer en conocerte Sakura-chan- La madre de ino dijo.

-El placer es mio- Sakura le dijo con una sonrisa antes de que Ino la tomara de la mano y la llevara a jugar con sus muñecas.

...

Mientras tanto el hokage estaba en su oficina terminando su papeleo. Pero no podia concentrarse. Lo que la pequeña Haruno habia dicho antes quedo impregnado en su cabeza.

-Perdon por interrumpir Hokage-sama- Un ANBU dijo entrando a la oficina.

-No te preocupes por ello...y como te fue hoy?- El hombre mayor pregunto.

-Muy bien, no hubo novedades-

-Yo creo que si- El hokage dijo con una sonrisa. -Sakura-chan me conto que te conocio...-

Genma dio un pequeño suspiro antes de quitarse su mascara y dar una sonrisa. -Esa pequeña es muy escurridiza...-

-Como es que te encontro?-

-Me escucho cuando suspire. Casi me da un paro cardiaco cuando la vi a mi lado- Genma dio una risa pequeña.

-Me lo imagino...bueno me alegra que Sakura-chan se la este pasando bien. Daiki-kun ha tenido mas misiones ultimamente- El hokage suspiro.

-Eso es cierto...Sakura-chan es una niña muy interesante, me ha contado su sueño-

-Su sueño?-

-Asi es, al parecer quiere ser un ANBU y una medico ninja- Genma dijo con un tono orgulloso en su voz. Como un padre hablando de lo excelente que es su hijo.

-Valla! Eso es un gran sueño!- El hokage dijo sorpendido.

-Lo se, tambien me sorprendio...-

-Bueno si la pequeña sigue con la motivacion que tiene ahorita, estoy seguro que lo lograra...- El hombre sonrio.

-Esperemos que si...pero al ser ciega...- Genma murmuro.

-Puede que sea ciega, pero no olvides que logro encontrate. Algo que ni siquiera un jounin logra hacer facilmente- El mayor dijo.

El castaño rio. -Tiene razon...bueno con su permiso me retiro-

-Con cuidado _Genma-chan_~- El hokage rio.

-H-hokage-sama!- Genma grito avergonzado.

Y con eso el ANBU se fue, el hombre mayor volteo a ver fuera de la ventana con un suspiro. Tenia muchas cosas que pensar.

...

Esa noche, Fugaku estaba en su estudio con otras autoridades del clan Uchiha. Estaban en una reunion.

-Creo que todo saldra bien si lo hacemos de esta manera...- Un anciano dijo.

-Puede que tengas razon...pero aun hay mucho que pensar- Otro hombre dijo.

-Usted que opina Fugaku-sama?- Otro pregunto.

Fugaku, quien habia estado callado toda la reunion metido en sus pensamientos, asintio antes de dar un suspiro. -No estoy seguro...-

-De que señor? De la estrategia?-

-No...de todo esto. De todo el plan...- El murmuro.

-Deberiamos recrear un plan?-

-No...creo que es una perdida de tiempo- Fugaku finalmente dijo con un tono fuerte. No estaba cien porciento seguro de lo que decia pero habia estado metido en su mente desde que regreso a su mansion.

-Un golpe de estado es algo dificil de hacer...que sugiere usted?- Un ansiano pregunto.

-...Creo que deberiamos dejarlo todo. No creo que deberiamos seguir con esto...- El dijo con un tono vago.

-Que?! Señor! Llevamos varios meses en esto! No puede echarse atras ahora!-

-Tienen razon Uchiha-sama! Deberiamos...-

-Soy el jefe del clan y como tal yo decido que es mejor para mi clan y esto definitivamente no lo es!- Fugaku dijo.

-...pero que esta diciendo señor...creo que ya es tarde y esta cansado. Dejaremos esta reunion para despues-

Con eso todos se fueron dejando a Fukagu solo, el cual dio un gran suspiro.

_-...Debo pensarlo bien...pienso hacer lo correcto- _Fugaku penso tratando de buscar la respuesta de que hacer. Y tomaria en cuenta lo que una cierta pelirosa le habia dicho.

**Wa...me tarde mucho tiempo? lo siento! trate de subirlo antes pero mi computadora se descompuso y tuve que pedir prestada otra y rehacer el capitulo como 3 veces...pero espero que haya salido bien...**

**sami: **Gracias por comentar!

**Ahim de Famille: **Gracias por tu bello comentario!

**Minzy2NE1: **Gracias por tu comentario! y te gusta 2NE1? haha a mi tambien~~

**mariiat: **Gracias por comentar!

**yomii20: **MUCHAS gracias por comentar y me alegra que te gusten mis historias!

**johanaguadalupe aguileraperez****: **Haha gracias por comentar y gracias a ti por sugerirme una gran idea!

**cari: **Haha gracias por la espera y espero que te haya gustado el capitulo. Gracias por comentar!

**Guest: **Hola y gracias por comentar. Y hago lo mejor que puedo pero hay veces en que el tiempo no me permite revisar dos veces mi historia y salen errores y bueno ya sabes :D

**enma: **Gracias por tu hermoso comentario!

**Warrior Girl In Flames**: Gracias por tu bello comentario!

**Sakura Hatsu****: **Gracias por comentar y por esperar!

**Shiki de Uchiha**: Gracias por comentar!

**Cami Moon**: Hola y gracias por comentar. Y pienso meter a Kakashi un poco antes...pero aun estoy pensando como...hmm...

**NicoleAnimes**: Gracias por comentar!

**zero kuran kiryuu**: Gracias por tu hermoso comentario!

**Y una cosa mas...para las personas que me pidan que continue con mis otras historias. Hago lo mejor que puedo para subir los capitulos pero...pierdo la inspiracion y me quedo estancada en un sitio y es dificil volver a retomar el ritmo...asi que aguantenme un poquito! No pienso dejar NINGUNA de mis historias. Piensa acabarlas todas...solo estoy tratando de buscar inspiracion y hacer un buen capitulo. Gracias por la espera y nos leemos pronto!**


	8. Chapter 8

Los dias pasaron, y Sakura se sentia muy feliz, algo que no habia sentido en mucho tiempo. No le gustaba recordar la guerra que la trajo aqui...las misiones fallidas por detener los ataque, las muertes de sus amigos quienes se habian sacrificado para salvar su hogar. Todos los esfuerzos fueron hechos senizas.

Aun no entendia el porqué habia vuelto...pero ella sabia con qué proposito. Evitar que esa guerra sucediera. Pero eso no era algo que podria hacer hasta tiempo despues. Ahorita lo unico que podia hacer es crear un plan y disfrutar el tiempo que pasaba con sus amigos antes de que el desastre sucediera.

Y eso estaba haciendo. Se encontraba con Ino en el parque, platicando y jugando con las flores de su alrededor. Pero mientras platicaban llegaron Naruto y Sasuke.

-Sakura-chan!- Naruto grito corriendo hacia las dos chicas.

-Hola, Sakura-chan- Sasuke la saludo cuando llego a lado de sus dos amigos.

-Hola Naruto y Sasuke- Sakura lo saludo con una sonrisa.

-Quieres jugar con nosotros?! Estabamos jugando a los caballero pero necesitamos una princesa!- Naruto dijo.

-Sin princesa, no tiene caso ser caballero si no tienes a quien proteger- Sasuke le dijo.

Sakura sonrio. -Vale! Pero solo si dejan que Ino juegue con nosotros-

-...Ino?- Ambos pregutaron antes de voltear a ver a una chica rubia que estaba sentada en el pasto detras de su amiga.

Ino estaba viendo a los dos niños con una ceja levantada, pero cuando vio a Sasuke sus ojos se abrieron y un ligero sonrojo cubrio su rostro.

-S-Soy I-Ino Yamanaka!- Ino se presento.

-Entonces que? Podemos jugar?- Sakura pregunto.

-Vale! Ustedes dos pueden jugar- Naruto dijo con una gran sonrisa. Sasuke vio la expresion de Ino, hizo una pequeña mueca antes de asintir.

Los cuatro fueron a jugar entre los arboles donde habia una caja, la cual se supone que era su castillo.

-Nosotros somos los caballeros y Sakura-chan es la princesa- Sasuke dijo.

-Y que sera Ino?-

-Um...el dragon?- Naruto dijo.

-No sere un animal!- Ino dijo con un puchero ante lo cual Sakura rio.

-Que tal esto. Ino que sea la princesa y yo sere el mago- Sakura les dijo.

-Un mago? Para que sirven?- Sasuke pregunto.

-Ayudan a los caballeros a ser mas fuertes, pero pueden ser muy misteriosos...- Sakura les dijo mientras movia sus manos como si hiciera magia.

-Como un ninja?- Naruto pregunto.

-Algo asi, pero yo tengo poderes magicos-

Los otros tres niños asintieron y empezaron a jugar. Sakura estaba feliz de que los tres pudieran llevarse bien a excepcion de las miraditas que Ino le daba a Sasuke haciendolo sentirse incomodo. Pero fuera de eso, todo estaba bien.

_-La proxima vez, invitare a Hinata y Neji- _Sakura penso con una sonrisa.

A lo lejos Genma los veia con una sonrisa. Le encantaba ver como los niños jugaban sin preocupaciones. El estaba junto a su dos compañeros, uno estaba tambien viendo a los niños jugar mientras otro leia un libro.

-Es increible la imaginacion de los niños...usar una caja como castillo y usar unos palos como espadas- Su compañero dijo.

-Heh...hay veces que parecen idiotas- Confeso su otro compañero quien leia un libro

-Son solo niños, dejalos ser- Genma dijo rolando los ojos.

-Apuesto a que tu debiste verte aun mas idiota- El ninja que leia dijo con cierta burla.

-Callate Kakashi- Genma dijo.

-Los niños no hacen otra cosa mas que babear y hacer cosas raras...- Kakashi le dijo meintras seguia leyendo su libro de Icha Icha, el estaba recargado en un arbol sin prestarle atencion a los niños.

-Te acabas de describir a ti mismo Kakashi- El tercer compañero rio.

-No quiero escuchar eso viniendo de ti Yamato- Kakashi dijo.

Yamato, quien estaba a su lado. Rio otra vez para luego seguir viendo a los niños.

Desde que Genma les conto sobre su conversacion con Sakura, los dos tambien habian desarrollado un lado suave para la pequeña. Sabian que era una niña muy especial y amable. Y cuando el Hokage daba la mision de cuidar al niño Uzumaki, ellos siempre se pelaban por la mision. Este habia sido un caso especial para que los tres pudieran cuidar a los niños.

Habia un criminal cerca, no sabian quien era o que queria. Pero sabian que estaba en los alrededores y tenian que tener cuidado con el Uzumaki.

Yamato fruncio el seño ligeramente. -...Sakura-chan esta actuando raro-

-Hm?- Genma murmuro volteando para ver hacia la chica. La pelirosa habia dejado de jugar y habia volteado hacia un lado, parecia distraida. Sus amigos no lo habian notado ya que estaban inmersos en el juego, pero ellos si.

-Seguramente escucho un perro o algo- Kakashi dijo sabiendo sobre la increible audicion de la chica.

-No creo...parece estar preocupada- Yamato dijo. -Es como si supiera que algo malo fuera a pasar-

Eso llamo la atencion de Kakashi y volteo a ver a los pequeños y efectivamente Sakura tenia un gesto en su rostro. -...La forma en la que esta parada, esta tensa-

-Que hacemos?- Genma pregunto.

-No lo se, puede que no sea nada...- Kakashi les dijo.

...

Sakura estaba jugando con sus amigos felizmente cuando algo llamo su atencion. Un chakra muy extraño habia aparecido de la nada, como si hubiera estado oculta y de pronto volvio a aparecer. La chica fue capaz de persibirlo ya que cuando estaba con sus amigos, entrenaba sus sentidos.

La chica volteo hacia esa direccion, era un chakra muy raro...Sakura supo que era de un enemigo, su chakra estaba un tanto oculto asi que no seria facil detectarlo sin concentrarse De pronto recordo la guerra. Sus memorias empezaron a revolverse, su corazon empezo a acelerarse y sintio como si perdiera las fuerzas.

Se quedo viendo en esa direccion, sin poner atencion a su alrededor. Quien podria ser? Un enemigo que buscaba a Naruto? O alguien que queria atacar su aldea? O...tal vez no era nada.

_-...Si se acerca...nos alejaremos- _Sakura penso antes de ver de reojo al arbol que estaba un tanto lejos de ellos, donde se econtraban los tres ninjas. -_Genma-chan, Kakashi-sensei y Yamato-sensei estan ahi...estoy segura que si algo viene hacia aca, se aseguraran de que estemos a salvo...pero...-_

La chica regreso su atencion al enemigo cuando sintio que este se movia hacia ellos a gran velocidad, la chica se tenso y sin pensarlo mucho corrio a lado se sus amigos y le tomo la mano a Naruto y Sasuke y los escondio detras de ella antes de tomar a Ino y tambien esconderla.

-Que pasa Sakura-chan?- Naruto pregunto confundido pero la chica no respondio.

De pronto el chakra se detuvo y lentamente se fue alejando nuevamente. Esto confundio a Sakura.

_-Pero que...se esta llendo?- _Penso la niña. Cuando el chakra estuvo bastante lejos que ya no se podia sentir mas, la chica dio un suspiro.

-Que te pasa Sakura-chan?- Ino pregunto.

-Hm? Nada, solo que creo que hay viene otro mago malo!- Sakura dijo.

Los tres niños abrieron bien sus ojos antes de dar una gran sonrisa.

-Debemos fortalecer nuestro castillo!- Naruto grito.

-Con rocas y palos- Sasuke dijo mientras buscaba alrededor y recogia cosas utilies.

Sakura sonrio un poco, pero no podia quitarse ese sentimiento de encima, asi que volteo hacia donde estaban escondiendose los tres ANBU y los miro intensamente, esperando que entendiera que algo malo estaba pasando y fueran a investigar. La chica siguio haciendo esto hasta que escucho a su ex-sensei hablar y eso la tranquilizo un poco. Y ella siguio jugando pero ella noto que sus manos temblaban ligeramente.

...

Los tres ANBU se sorprendieron ante la accion de la pelirosa, era como si estuviera protegiendo a sus amigos. Y sabian que no estaba jugando, su cara estaba palida y temblaba ligeramente, sin decir que esta completamente tensa.

-Que...que habra escuchado?- Genma pregunto viendo hacia la direccion donde veia la pelirosa.

-...Eso no es como actua una niña de su edad...- Kakashi comento preocupado.

-...debio ser algo que la asustara mucho- Yamato dijo dispuesto a ir a explorar cuando de pronto se congelo.

Los tres se congelaron al ver que Sakura los volteaba a ver intensamente. Incluso con sus ojos vacios podian sentir cierta fuerza de ellos.

-Nos escucho...- Kakashi murmuro sorprendido.

-...Ella sabe que algo anda mal, nos esta avisando- Yamato entendio el mensaje.

-Sera mejor que dos de nosotros valla a ver, mientras otro los sigue vigilando- Kakashi dijo.

-Yo ire a ver- Genma dijo.

-Sera mejor que tambien vaya, no les quites los ojos de encima- Kakashi dijo.

Yamato asintio antes de que sus dos amigos se fueran.

_-Sakura-chan...que fue lo que escuchaste?- _Yamato penso viendo preocupado a la pelirosa.

...

Cuando empezo a oscurecer, Sakura se aseguro que sus amigos llegaran a casa a salvo y ahora se encontraba caminando con Sasuke de camino a su casa.

El Uchiha la habia invitado a cenar, ya que sabia que su papa no iba a estar esa noche. Sasuke tomo la mano de Sakura para asegurarse de que llegaran a casa a salvo.

Al llegar Sasuke llevo a Sakura a su cuarto para que jugaran con sus jugetes, pero en el camino se encontraron con Itachi.

-Bienvenido Sasuke...hola Sakura- Itachi los saludo al ver a los dos niños caminar por el pasillo.

-Hola Itachi- Sakura lo saludo suavemente.

-La he invitado a cenar- Sasuke dijo.

-Oh, bueno...eres bienvenida Sakura- Itachi le dijo con una sonrisa.

-Muchas gracias- Sakura le sonrio de vuelta.

Los dos niños siguieron su camino hasta llegar al cuarto de Sasuke y empezaron a jugar con unos soldaditos que tenia regados por todo el piso. Los dos siguieron jugando hasta que esucharon que alguien subia rapidamente las escaleras y en segundos la puerta del cuarto de Sasuke se abrio de repente.

-Sakura-chan! Sabia que estabas aqui!- Shisui grito entrando al cuarto a abrazar a al pequeña.

-No hagas eso Shisui! La vas a asustar- Sasuke le regaño.

-Oh! Lo siento Sakura-chan...- Shisui se disculpo, habia olvidado que la niña era ciega y el pensaba que deberia ser aterrador para una pequeña niña no ver nada y solo escuchar.

-No te preocupes Shisui- Sakura le dijo con una sonrisa, haciendo que el Uchiha la abrazara mas fuerte.

-Sakura-chan estaba jugando con migo- Sasuke le dijo a su primo.

-Vamos Sasuke-chan! prestamela unos minutos!- Shisui loriqueo.

-No! Yo estuve con ella primero-

-Pero ahora es mi turno- Shisui siguio peleando.

-Dejen de hablar de Sakura como si fuera un objeto- Itachi les dijo entrando al cuarto de su hermano menor. Al entrar con cuidado, ayudo a Sakura a salir del abrazo de su primo y esconderla detras de el.

-Oye! Era mi tiempo de calidad con Sakura-chan!- Shisui dijo.

-Nii-chan! Estaba jugando con ella!- Sasuke se unio.

-No hay necesidad de gritar...- Itachi suspiro.

En minutos, los tres Uchiha empezaron a pelearse. Sakura veia, o mejor bien, escuchaba la escena divertida, pero despues de un rato se aburrio y decidio irse, sabiendo que los tres chicos no se darian cuenta.

La chica empezo a merodear por la casa de su amigo, hasta que la pequeña llego a un cuarto donde podia escuchar alguien suspirar adentro.

La chica sonrio para luego tocar la puerta.

-Pase...- Una voz ronca vino de adentro.

Cuando la pelirosa abrio la puerta, vio al jefe del clan sentado detras de su escritorio.

-Hola Uchiha-sama- Sakura le dijo con una sonrisa.

-Sakura-chan? Un gusto verte...como me has encontrado?- El mayor pregunto bajando los papeles que tenia en la mano.

-Lo escuche suspirar- Sakura rio mientras entraba al cuarto y cerraba la puerta tras ella.

-Veo que tu audicion ha mejorado bastante...realmente es algo interesante- Fugaku murmuro.

-Que es interesante?- La pelirosa pregunto mientras empezaba a caminar por el cuarto de un lado a otro, tocando todo lo que estaba frente a ella. Como pergaminos, libros, etc.

-El control que tienes en tu audicion es algo increible para alguien de corta edad...incluso para los adultos es dificil lograr algo asi...pero tu lo has logrado- Fugaku le dijo.

Sakura dio una sonrisa simulada meintras pasaba su mano por los pergaminos que estaban ahi. -...no es todo lo que puedo hacer...-

-...que quieres decir?-

-...mi audicion no es lo unico que se controlar bien-

-Hm? Que cosa es?- El hombre dijo parandose e ir a lado de la pelirosa quien habia abierto un pergamino y estaba pasando sus manos sobre este.

_-"Cuando cae la guerra...la manera para ganar la victoria es observar los fuegos que arden al otro lado del rio..."- _Sakura leyo mientras pasaba la mano por el escrito.

Fugaku quedo completamente en shock. La niña _ciega_ acababa de leer un pasaje de uno de los pergaminos que tenia ahí. Y lo habia hecho con tan solo pasar sus manos por encima de la tinta.

-...Como es que?- Fugaku pregunto al perder las palabras.

-Tengo buen tacto- Sakura le sonrio.

Fugaku tomo a la pequeña en brazos y la llevo a su escritorio. La sento en sus piernas y luego abrio varios pegaminos frente a ellos.

-Que dice aqui?- Fugaku puso a prueba a la niña.

Sakura toco la hoja y la paso de un lado a otro y lo recito al pie de la letra. Uno tras otro, todo lo que el Uchiha mayor ponia frente a ella, la pelirosa lo asombraba mas y mas.

-...esto es...-

-Interesante?- Sakura le pregunto volteando a verlo.

-Eso mismo- Fugaku le dijo aun sorprendido. -Que tal de tus otros sentidos? Olfato? Gusto?-

-Um...aun no se...no los he puesto a prueba- Sakura le dijo.

-Entonces tenemos que...- Fugaku empezo a decir pero un toque en la puerta lo interrumpio.

-Fugaku-kun, es hora de cenar- Mikoto lo llamo.

-Vale gracias, en seguida voy- Fugaku dijo.

-Y si ves a Sakura-chan, asegurate que llegue a la cocina...al parecer Sasuke no la encuentra- Mikoto dijo detras de la puerta antes de irse.

Sakura dio una pequela sonrisa. -Ups...creo que me fui sin avistar-

Fugaku dio una pequeña sonrisa. -Sera mejor ir de una vez-

El hombre esta por parase cuando noto algo.

-...Estas mas ligera que Sasuke, debes alimentarte mejor- El hombre dijo.

-Eso me dijo mi doctor- Sakura rio.

-Y has ido ultimamente?-

-No...fui hace unos meses con mi papa-

-Cuando se supone que tienes otra revision?-

-No lo se, pero no creo poder ir...mi papa no esta- Ella dijo

-Hmmm...- El murmuro. Fugaku se paro y bajo a la chica para luego ponerla frente a el y tomarle la mano. Y asi ambos se dirigieron a la cocina donde se escuchaba el ruido que hacian los tres niños uchiha.

**Waa...perdon si me he tardado mucho, pero ahora que hay escuela nuevamente sera dificil con todas las tareas y proyectos que tengo que hacer T.T**

**Tratare de subir lo mas rapido posible.**

**Guest: **Gracias por tu comentario.

**sami: **Gracias por tu hermoso comentario.

**Minzy2NE1**: hehe gracias por tu comentario y mi favorita es Dara

**Sakura250****7: **Gracias por tu hermoso comentario.

**mariiat: **Gracias por tus dulce comentario!

**johanaguadalupe aguileraperez****: ** Hehe gracias por tu cometario! :D y tus preguntas seran resueltas poco a poco y tratare de que la navidad llegue! Pero puede que un poco mas adelante :)

**enma: **Gracias por tu comentario.

**cari: **Gracias por tu dulce comentario.

**Warrior Girl In Flames****: **Gracias por comentar.

**Griffith - Berserk**: Haha haber como se va desarrollando la historia :3 pero gracias por las ideas.

**lunakari: **Gracias por comentar!

**NicoleAnimes****: **Gracias por tu bello comentario!

**yomii20**: Gracias por tu dulce comentario!

**7 siniestro**: Gracias por tu hermoso comentario! Y por las ideas que me has dado, realmente lo aprecio!

**Sakura Hatsu**: Gracias por tu hermoso comentario!

**PERDON POR LOS ERRORES DE ORTOGRAFIA Y COSAS ASI, NO TUVE MUCHO TIEMPO! Y QUERIA SUBIRLO YA!**


	9. Chapter 9

Los Uchiha y Sakura cenaron y platicaron hasta que ya era muy tarde y Shisui se ofrecio a acompañar a Sakura a su casa.

Ahora ambos caminaban por las calles oscuras de la villa, mientras que el Uchiha mayor llevaba a la pequeña de la mano.

-Estas segura?- Shisui le pregunto a la pequeña.

Sakura solo sonrio. -Si estoy segura...- Era la tercera vez que el Uchiha preguntaba lo mismo. Al parecer el chico no queria dejar sola a Sakura sabiendo que no estaba su padre.

-Bueno...pero si necesitas ayuda, llamame y ahi estare- Shisui le dijo sonriendo.

-Vale, lo hare- Sakura le dijo con una risita.

-Me alegra...-

-Te alregra?-

-Si, me hace feliz saber que yo sea como tu caballero de armadura brillante que cuando lo necesitas ahi esta para ti- El chico dijo riendose.

-Pero yo no soy una princesa atrapada en una torre- Sakura le dijo con un puchero.

-Eres una princesa, pero una muy fuerte-

-Preferiria ser un ninja- Sakura le dijo.

-Un ninja eh? Bueno si te esfuerzas estoy seguro que lo lograras- Shisui le dijo sonriendo apretando su agarre en la mano de la mas pequeña y Sakura lo noto pero no supo el porque de esa accion o el endurecimiento de las facciones del mayor.

Al llegar a su casa, la pequeña entro y se despidio del mayor para luego cerrar la puerta y asegurarla para luego ir a su cuarto, de paso vio a la señora que la cuidaba durmiendo pacificamente en el sillon.

-Buenas noches...- Sakura le susurro a la mujer mayor acomodando la manta que tenia encima para luego ir a su cuarto.

Faltaban unas semanas para que fuera su cumpleaños, su quinto cumpleaños. La chica suspiro recordo que en su tiempo paso la mayoria de sus cumpleaños sola ya que no conocia a nadie mas que a su papá, su primer cumpleaños con un amigo fue con Ino cuando cumplio los 8 años. Pero ahora mucho habia cambiado.

-Aun tengo que encontrar al resto...- Sakura murmuro pensando en sus demas amigos.

La chica se puso su pijama y se acomodo en su cama, no sin antes apagar la luz y abrir la ventana.

-...Quien habra sido la persona de ese chakra?- Sakura penso en voz alta pensando en lo que sucedio ese dia.

Tenia un mal precentimiento y no podia quitarselo de encima. Que deberia hacer? Sabia que sus sensei habian ido a investigar. Pero si no encontraban nada, ella no podria decir lo que paso porque nadie le creeria. Asi que todo estaria en sus manos.

-...Deberia entrar temprano a la academia?- Se pregunto. Era una buena opcion, asi podria entrenar y estar lista pero no queria dejar atras a sus amigos, aparte cambiaría demaciado el futuro. Pero si no lo hacia tarde o temprano sospecharian de ella...poco a poco su cuerpo empezo a adaptarse y ahora seria mas dificil ocultar su verdadera fuerza.

_-Supongo que hare lo que el destino me mande...- _Sakura penso. -_Es la mejor opcion-_

La chica sacudio la cabeza esperando que la infinidad de preguntas que tenia desaparecieran de su cabeza para dejarla dormir en paz; pero no funciono, asi que con un gesto se acosto y dejo que el sueño la dominara.

...

A la mañana siguiente fue despertada por su niñera quien le dio los buenos dias y le preparo el desayuno. Al acabar la mujer mayor le dio permiso a la pequeña de salir a jugar con sus amigos.

La chica feliz salio de la casa y fue a ver con quien se encontraba, tambien queria hablar con sus sensei, pero aunque estuvieran justo a lado de ella, tenia que esperar a la situacion adecuada para sacar el tema de lo que habia sucedido en el parque.

-Sakura-chan!- Una voz la llamo.

La chica se detuvo pero no volteo y solo escucho unas pisadas correr hacia ella, era Ino.

-Buenos dias Ino- Sakura la saludo cuando la rubia estuvo a su lado.

-Hola Sakura-chan! Tengo que preguntarte algo- Ino dijo emocionada.

-Que sucede?-

-Vamos al parque! Quiero presentarte a alguien- La Yamanaka dijo jalando a Sakura en direccion al parque.

No tardaron en llegar y al hacerlo, Sakura sintio dos chakras muy familiares. Eran Chouji y Shikamaru.

No pudo evitar sonreir, frente a ella habia dos crios que en su tiempo eran grandes amigos. Ambos eran adorables.

-Chicos! Ella es Sakura y quiero que la traten bien porque es una niña muy especial!- Ino les dijo mientras se paraban frente a ellos.

Chouji, al ser muy timido se escondio ligeramente tras Shikamaru quien veia aburrido a las dos chicas.

-Especial? Es por su cabello?- Shikamaru pregunto.

-NO! Es ciega! Y como niños tienen que ayudarme a cuidarla- Ino les dijo. Los dos chicos voltearon a ver a la pelirosa y efectivamente vieron que sus ojos eran opacos.

-Hola, mucho gusto, soy Sakura Haruno- Sakura los saludo.

Antes de que los chicos pudieran decir algo, Ino empezo a hablar. -Te los voy a presentar. El de cabello raro es Shikamaru Nara, es muuuuy aburrido, solo le gusta ver las nubes y juegos aburridos y el que esta atras de el es Chouji Akimichi...-

-Sabes...nos podemos presentar nosotros mismos- Shikamaru le reclamo a su amiga antes de que terminara la introduccion.

-No lo parecia!-

-Eres muy problematica...-

-Que quiere decir eso?!-

De pronto Ino y Shikamaru empezaron a pelearse mientras que Chouji se paro a un lado timidamente, Sakura sonrio.

Su timidez se debia a que era molestado por su fisico...Sakura nunca entendio porque no habia hablado mas con Chouji si ambos habian sido victimas de abuso.

-Hola- Sakura saludo a Chouji con una sonrisa.

-H-Hola...-

-Ne, Chouji...Conoci una vez a tu mama, habia ido a casa de Ino y ahi estaba. Es una mamá muy linda- Sakura le sonrio.

-...Si lo es...cocina muy rico- Chouji dijo abriendose un poquito.

-Me lo imagino! Me gustaria comer algun dia su comida...- Sakura dijo mientras se frotaba su pansita.

-...Podria invitarte algun dia- Chouji le dijo.

-Enserio? Whaa eso me gustaria mucho! Gracias- Sakura le dijo. Chouji sonrio.

-...Tu cabello es bonito- El dijo.

-Eh? Tu crees? Hehe gracias...la gente suele molestarme por ello...- Sakura le respondio con sinceridad.

-...hay veces que son muy malos, tambien me molestan a veces- Chouji le comento con tristeza.

-Bueno, pero ya no te preocupes por ellos! Que ahora que somos amigos, vamos a protegernos- Sakura le dijo sonriendo

-Amigos? Quieres ser mi amiga?-

-Claro! Porque no lo seria?-

-Bueno...es que solo Ino y Shikamaru me hablan...- Chouji dijo volteando a ver a sus dos amigos que se seguian mandando insultos. -Pero me gustaria ser tu amigo- Sonrio.

Sakura le regreso la sonrisa y ambos se sentaron en el pasto a platicar hasta que los otros dos niños se calmaron y se sentaron junto a ellos.

-Y dime Haruno...como puedes caminar sin chocar con nada, si eres ciega?- Shikamaru le pregunto.

-Puedo esuchar muy bien, mis oidos son como mis ojos- Ella le respondio. -Y llamame Sakura-

-Puedes oir? Como?- Chouji pregunto.

-Bueno...puedo escuchar las cosas como los arboles moverse con el viento, los pajaros y las personas y puedo saber que tan lejos esta, que tan grande es y cosas asi- Sakura le explico lo mejor que pudo. -Vemos las mismas cosas solo que un poco diferente-

-Haru...Sakura, Ino me conto que tambien sabes jugar shoji- Shikamaru le dijo.

-Asi es, y al parcer a ti tambien pero...eres bueno?- Sakura le pregunto jugetonamente.

-Soy un Nara, asi que soy uno de los mejores- Shikamaru le dijo con una pequeña sonrisa arrogante, tan arrogante como un pequeño niño puede hacer. -Y tu?-

-Soy muy buena- Sakura le sonrio. En su tiempo fue Shikamaru quien le enseño a jugar asi que con esos conocimientos y una mentalidad de una chica de 18, es considerada como buena jugadora.

-Un dia lo veremos...pero cómo juegas si...- Shikamaru pregunto refiriendose a la condicion de la chica.

-Puedo sentir el simbolo de las piezas y se donde se encuentra cada espacio del tablero- Ella dijo con una sonrisa.

-Realmente ha de ser interesante jugar contra ti- Shikamaru sonrio.

-Vale, dejen de hablar de juegos de ancianos! Vamos a jugar algo- Ino dijo haciendo que Sakura se riera y Shikamaru diera un suspiro.

Los cuatro terminaron jugando en los columpios y en las resbaladillas. Sakura no puedo evitar sonreir al ver lo tierno que los dos pequeños podian ser. Realmente se tomaron enserio lo que Ino dijo de cuidarla, siempre estaban ahi para ayudarla a subirse a los juegos o a columpiarla con cuidado.

A lo lejos Kakashi, quien hoy se encontraba solo, los veia desde un arbol.

-Esa mocosa ha hecho mas amigos...- Kakashi murmuro con una pequeña sonrisa.

Hoy no estaba leyendo su libro, ya que se decidio a poner mas atencion a lo que pasaba, Yamato estaba cuidando a Naruto mientras el estaba aqui. Lo que paso el dia anterior habia quedado como misterio. Cuando kakashi fue a investigar lo que la pelirosa habia escuchado, no encontro nada, ni siquiera una hoja.

_-...Supongo que no sabremos que fue lo que paso hasta que ella me lo diga_- Kakashi penso. Tenia planeado escoltar a Sakura a su casa y en el camino preguntarle sobre los eventos. Pero tenia que pensar en como preguntarselo sin que la niña entendiera.

El peligris estuvo ahi por un tiempo mas hasta que los niños decidieron ir a su casa a comer. Chouji habia invitado a Sakura pero esta se disculpo diciendo que alguien la esperaba para comer ese dia. Ino, Shikamaru y Chouji se fueron juntos mientras que Sakura siguio su camino.

-_Es mi momento_- Kakashi penso bajandose del arbol e ir a donde la pequeña caminaba.

Sakura se detuvo de repente pero no volteo, solo sonrio. -Hola...porque me sigues?-

Kakashi quien tenia la guardia baja, fue tomado por sorpresa. -Conque lo que decian de ti era verdad...escuchas muy bien-

-Si...pero eso ya lo sabias no?- La pequeña pregunto cuando el peligris se paro junto a ella.

-Hm?-

-Eres amigo de Genma-chan no?- Sakura pregunto.

Kakashi sonrio ligeramente. -Asi es...no para de hablar de ti. La famosa Sakura-chan-

-Tu sabes mi nombre, pero yo no se el tuyo- Sakura le recordo mientras estiraba una mano para alcanzar a Kakashi y aferrarse a la tela de su pantalón.

-Soy Kakashi...- El hombre dijo extrañado por la accion de la chica.

-Kakashi-sensei entonces!-

-No soy tu sensei- El hombre le dijo con un ligero suspiro.

-Entonces Kakashi-san-

-No, me hace sentirme viejo...-

-Kakashi-kun?-

-No...-

-Kakashi-chan?-

-Ni lo pienses-

-Entonces como quieres que te llame?-

-Que tal Kakashi-sama?- Kakashi le dijo con una sonrisa de medio lado.

-...-

-...-

-...Kakashi-chan entonces!- Sakura le dijo abrazando a Kakashi, pero la chica noto que apenas y pasaba de sus rodillas. Eso queria decir que Kakashi era muy alto o Sakura era demaciado pequeña. La imagen debio ser muy tierna porque la gente que pasaba hacia 'Aww'

Kakashi solo supiro y le dio una palmadita a la chica en la cabeza, luego el hombre se ofrecio a acompañar a Sakura a su casa, asi que tomo la pequeña mano de la pelirosa para llevarla a su casa. Kakashi noto lo pequeña que era la mano de la chica, bueno, no solo su mano, sino toda. La cabella de la chica no llegaba ni a rozar su cadera, lo cual algunos niños ya hacian. Tambien noto lo delgadita que estaba. Pero decidio no comentar.

-Kaka...-

-Saku...-

Ambos dijieron al mismo tiempo, al notar esto, los dos sonrieron.

-Tu primero Kakashi-chan- Sakura dijo y rio cuando escucho a Kakashi suspirar ante su nuevo apodo.

-Solo queria preguntarte algo que Genma me conto...-

-Genma-chan?-

-Si, me dijo que ayer escuchaste algo feo en el parque- El hombre dijo, decidio omitir el hecho de que el tambien estaba ahi. El tenia entendido que Sakura sabia que Genma siempre la estaba cuidando y no queria alterar a la chica diciendo que habia personas desconocidas tambien cuidandola a ella y a Naruto.

-Hm? Ayer en el parque?- Sakura pregunto. -_Perfecto! Ahora podremos hablar de eso!-_

-Exacto...te gustaria hablar de ello?-

-Porque? encontraron algo?- Ella pregunto.

-No...pero me gustaria saber que escuchaste- El dijo.

Sakura tardo en responder antes de que una sonrisa se pusiera en su rostro. -No-

-q-que? Porque no?-

-Para que quieres saber?-

-Porque quiero ayudarte, al parecer te asustaste mucho-

-Vale te contare si me dices que era- Sakura le dijo.

-No sabias que era el ruido que escuchaste?-

-No...pero tu me lo dirás, verdad?- Sakura le pregunto.

-Dare mi mayor esfuerzo...asi que, que escuchaste?-

-No escuche...sino senti- Sakura le dijo.

-...sentiste?-

-Si...no solo tengo buena audicion, sino tambien en el tacto y en cosas asi- Ella dijo. -Primero senti algo muy lejos pero era muy raro-

-...Como un chakra?- Kakashi pregunto.

-Que es un chakra?- Sakura pregunto haciendose la tonta.

-Hm...has sentido algo alrededor de la gente...como una burbuja magica?- El pregunto.

-Si! Todos son diferentes a cada persona- Sakura le dijo.

-Ah vale, eso es chakra- Kakashi le dijo. -Entonces sentiste uno?-

-Una burbuja magica? Si- Sakura dijo usando el termino que Kakashi habia usado. -Aparecio de repente! Como en el aire...y luego empezo a moverse muuucho!-

-Se movio hacia ustedes?-

-Si...me dio mucho miedo- Sakura le dijo.

-Miedo? Porque?-

-Era una burbuja mala...muy mala- Sakura dijo tratando de hacer que Kakashi entendiera.

Kakashi quedo inmerso en sus pensamientos unos instantes -Hm...mala eh?

-Si...la gente tiene una burbuja muy bonita y amable...pero esta no-

-Bueno y que paso despues?-

-Empece a escuchar pisadas...era rapidas y pesadas!-

-Ya veo...debio ser alguien muy malo, y seguramente te asustaste mucho- Kakashi le siguio la corriente a la pequeña.

-Si! Pero me alegra que se haya ido-

-Se fue?-

-Si...a medio camino se paro y se regreso...y volvio a desaparecer- Sakura le dijo.

Kakashi empezo a pensar mientras seguian caminando. -_Habra sido un enemigo? Y se retiro al sentirnos a nosotros con los niños? Pero peor aun...como es que nosotros no habiamos sentido ese chakra?! Debio estar oculto...pero- _El hombre volteo a ver a la pelirosa que caminaba a su lado. -_Como es que ella lo sintio?-_

-entonces?-

-...Entonces que?- Kakashi pregunto.

-Que era? Dijiste que me ivas a decir que era- Sakura le dijo.

-Hm...Bueno...- Kakashi penso en una respuesta y en ese momento ya estaban frente a la casa de la pelirosa.

El hombre solto la mano de la pelirosa, la tomo por los hombros y la hizo quedar de frente a el, el se agacho hasta quedar de la altura de la pequeña.

-Mira Sakura-chan...hay gente que tiene una burbuja mala y hace cosas malas. Debes alejarte de esa gente...- Kakashi le explico con un tono suave pero serio.

-Porque?- Sakura pregunto tratando de sacar mas informacion del enemigo que habia aprecido el dia anterior.

-Porque te pueden lastimar, asi que cuando sientas una burbuja mala, tienes que decirle a alguien grande para que te ayude ok?-

Sakura asintio. -Y esas personas lastiman a mis amigos?-

-Puede que si...pero por eso debes tener cuidado. No salgas de noche o vallas a lugares donde no hay nadie, quedate con tus amigos-

-Pero no hay gente mala aquí! Todos son buenos- Sakura le dijo.

-Puede que tengas razón, pero hay gente que tiene una burbuja mala, que entra a la aldea para hacer de las suyas-

-Eso hare...pero Genma-chan y Kakashi-chan me va a proteger de la gente que me da miedo, verdad?- Sakura le sonrio a Kakashi. Al hombre le dio una pulsada en el corazon y sus ojos se suavizaron.

-Por supuesto que si Sakura-chan...no voy a dejar que esa gente mala te lastime- El le dijo, y se sorprendio al sentir a Sakura brincarle encima y abrazarlo por el cuello.

Sakura no supo el porque de su abrazo, pero seguramente era el hecho de ver a su ex sensei ahi frente a ella, el sensei que tanto queria...el mismo sensei que habia muerto frente a ella tiempo atras.

-Gracias...- Sakura le sonrio cuando lo solto. -Tambien cuidaras a Naruto y a Sasuke?-

-Tambien los cuidare- Kakashi le dijo. -Ahora entra que debes comer-

El hombre dijo picandole ligeramente la pancita a la niña, la cual rio antes de abrir la puerta de su casa.

Cuando dijieron su adios, Kakashi siguio su camino. _-Tengo que hablar con el Hokage y con los demas urgentemente- _Penso con un suspiro.

El peli gris corrio hacia la torre, al entrar vio que estaba el hokage, Yamato, Genma y otros jounin y ambu. Al parecer todos sabian sobre un intruso en la aldea.

Kakashi les platico lo que la pequeña Haruno les habia contado.

-Asi que el enemigo ha entrado...-

-Al parecer va detras del niño Uzumaki-

-Burbuja magica? Quien le llama asi al chakra?- Un ninja dijo.

-Dejala en paz, la niña tiene cuatro años- Yamato le dijo.

-Bha...pero al menos te dio una buena explicacion-

-Me sorprende lo habil que es Sakura-chan...- El hokage comento. -No sabe que es chakra pero si sabe como identificarlo...- El rio.

-...Y que hacemos Hokage-sama?- Pregunto un ANBU.

-Debemos tener mas seguridad, esta persona se ha ido sin dejar un rastro y si no hubiera sido por Sakura-chan ni hubieramos sabido que estuvo aqui...- El hokage dijo. -Tenemos que tener mejor vigilado a Naruto Uzumaki. En unas semanas tendre una reunion con los jefes del clan, hablaremos sobre el tema-

-Hai!- Todos digieron y estaban por irse cuando el Hokage hablo.

-Y tambien cuiden a Sakura Haruno?-

-A la niña? Porque?- Un jounin pregunto.

-Es ciega y su padre siempre esta lejos, naturalmente debemos cuidarla- Un ANBU dijo.

-No solo eso...si el enemigo se entera de que Sakura-chan lo encontro, probablemente quiera silenciarla-

-No se preocupe Hokage-sama, yo ya estoy a cargo de ella- Genma le dijo.

-Vale, les deseo suerte- Y con eso todos se fueron dejando al Hokage solo.

_-...Sakura-chan realmente es una niña interesante...si supiera hacer mas cosas diria que es un prodijio- _El hokage sonrio.

**WHA! LA ESCUELA HA ESTADO FATAL! ME ESTA CONSUMIENDO LA VIDA~~! Por suerte he encontrado tiempo para subir un capitulo. Y tratare de subir otro cuando tengo otro tiempecillo libre :D**

**Y para las personas que me preguntan proque le doy una respuesta individual a cada persona que me deja un comentario. LO HAGO PORQUE USTEDES SE HAN TOMADO EL TIEMPO DE DEJARME UN COMENTARIO Y LO MENOS QUE PUEDO HACER ES DARME MI TIEMPITO PARA DARLES A USTEDES SU RESPUESTA QUE MERECEN MIS QUERIDOS! Los adoro mucho y gracias a ustedes puedo seguir escribiendo con animos!.**

**Guest: **Gracias por comentar.

**sora: **Gracias por tu cometario.

**andreeauchih****a: **Muchas gracias por tu comentario y espero que te haya gustado este cap!

**Warrior Girl In Flames****: **Gracias por tu dulce comentario!

**johanaguadalupe aguileraperez****: **Gracias por tu comentario! Y yo soy la que debo de agradecer, sino ustedes ni siquiera habria historia! hehe y lei tu historia, me parecio

**cari: **Gracias por comentar~

**Cami Moon****: **Hehe gracias por molestarte en dejar un comentario ;D

**Fresa****: **Hehe gracias por darle la oportunidad a mi historia y espero que te haya gustado el capitulo.

**mariiat: **Hehe espero que te haya gustado el cap y gracias por comentar!.

**yomii20****: **Gracias por comentar y perdon la tardanza pero no hay de que preocuparse! Que no pienso dejar mis historias.

**Sakura Hatsu****: **Hehe gracias por tu comentario y se que es tarde, pero exito en la escuela haha y yo tambien quiero mis vacaciones de vuelta T.T

**GRACIAS POR COMENTAR Y ESPERARME.**


End file.
